I Promise
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: AU. Sebastian's parents died in a suspicious accident and he was put in an orphanage, there he met a young red-headed boy. The boy helped him out and Sebastian made a promise to him, but will Sebastian keep his promise? Or will he just forget all about it? Warnings are inside. SebastianxGrell
1. Prologue: I Promise

_Yay~! My third kurofic of **SebastianxGrell**~! I'm so addicted yo~! XD Anyways, I hope you'll like it~ And my second story is going to be re-write by the way, and will be a multi-chapter~ so wait for it too! :P_

**_WARNINGS: _**_There was actually none in this chapter (as far as I know), just the OOCness though I still tried not to make it as far to their original~ :3_

_Also, please bear with my **wrong grammars **and** spelling~** I only beta-read my works myself...so I don't think beta-reading it with myself is any of help~ LOL. XD_

**_Ratings might change as the story progressed~_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

My name is Sebastian, my parents died when I was five while on their way on a business trip. The plane they were at crashed and the police said it was an accident but I had a feeling it was not the case, even in my young age I am fully aware of what is happening around me- how people act just to get what they want; jealousy, insecurities, greed. All for money. But my parents are not like them, they were loving and caring parents but in their line of business it's easy to have lots of enemies even if you don't intend to.

Neither of my other relatives wanted to keep me, fearing that those enemies of my father will get to them next and so I was put here in an orphanage to have a chance to have a new family.

It is almost five years then, now I am ten and to be honest life here in the orphanage is not that bad at all but it's really boring. I wished sometimes to be adopted soon, but there are less people now that comes to the orphanage to adopt and most of the time, it's the _younger ones_ that are being adopted.

I'm not really fond of talking with other kids or them talking to me, I'd rather they don't talk to me at all, so I always kept my distance from them and have my peaceful time alone in the garden-my favorite place, reading my favorite books. The small area was really beautiful and the other children and I always take great care of it.

Maybe my aloofness is the reason why I haven't been adopted yet?

But that was until this red-headed boy came into the orphanage that my peaceful yet boring life changed. It was only a year since I was put into the orphanage when he came, he was only four then and despite his dirty and wounded appearance, he was still the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes into. He has short red hair, sharp teeth like shark's and his big rounded eyes are a beautiful dual-color of green and has gold rims on them-seems very unworldly.

Miss Hannah, one of our elders, said that they found him in a trash bin. He said his name is Grell, his mama and papa sold him to some yakuza as payment for their debt but the guys had been so bad to him they beat him everyday until they beat him too hard one day and thought he was going to die and throw his body into the trash bin.

I feel sorry for the child, he's so little and his parents had already thrown him away for some debt, I don't really understand how can they throw away such a beautiful being.

Grell was so scared, he didn't talk for days and half of his body was bandaged. He always sat in a corner alone crying for reasons I don't know. I don't pay too much attention to him most of the time but sometimes I have this sudden urge to talk to him but I stop myself because really, I shouldn't care no matter how beautiful he is to me. The other children won't get close to him as well because they were scared of his _'weird'_ appearance- they would call him names, saying he's cursed, and a bad luck and a freak.

He would just let them though and sulk in a corner.

After a few weeks, he's becoming better and stopped his sulking and crying and his wounds started fading too- it was amazing how he put himself together just on his own. Grell cheered himself a little and tried making friends but the other kids were just that horrible to him still. He would wave and smile at me whenever I walk into him and I will just ignore him like the others but he would still do it every time he sees me.

Everyday, he would happily asked the others to play or that they will let him join them but was always answered by being ignored or insulted and ended up just playing alone on his own. One day I saw him crying in the garden where I always read my books, crouched in a corner. I ignore him and sat in my usual place and started reading my book. He did not move nor make a sign that he is aware of my presence. He stayed like that for a few more minutes and my curiosity got the best of me, so I stood and walk to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked with indifference.

He jumped and stare at me with big rounded eyes full of fear and tears, just then that my eyes caught something red in his wrist, blood flowing from his even paler skin and pooling to the floor. I was shocked but did not show it, seeing that I was looking at his arm he quickly hide it behind him like it will erase my memory of it.

I narrow my eyes and glare at him. "Are you cutting yourself?"

"N-no..." He said nervously.

"Then what is that?"

Grell whimpers, averting his eyes to the side. "It...it was...nothing..."

I give him another hard glare.

"I...t-they said they w-would play w-with m-me...but..." He sniffles.

"The other kids did that?"

"Y-yes..."

Again, I was shocked-with honest concern this time. They did not just insult him or throw glares and hateful expressions at him anymore, they had just started cutting him- hurting him to the point he would bleed.

"Is this the first time they did that?" I said, anger in my voice.

Grell did not answer and averted his eyes to the floor instead.

"Let me see it." I said crouching in front of him.

"W-what?"

"I said let me see it." I said sternly.

He squeak and immediately show me his wounded arm. They had cut him many times in his wrist, maybe they were trying to kill him but luckily they were just kids and miss his pulse.

"H-how was it?" He asked.

I give him a quick glance before returning to his wrist again.

"Not good, but not the worst either. How long have you been letting yourself bleed in here anyway?"

"Uhmm...for a while..." He said hesitantly.

"How long is 'for a while'?" I glare at him again, impatient.

"F-fifteen minutes or so..."

"What?! You could have died of blood loss! Are you an idiot?!"

"I-I'm sorry...I got scared! They s-said they will k-kill me surely next t-time if I t-tell the elders..." He sob again helplessly wiping his tears with his good hand that won't stop flowing down his face. "P-please don't tell t-them...I don't want to d-die!"

I looked at him with wide eyes, I can't help but get angry. Angry to those children for hurting Grell, angry at him because he just let them and angry to myself because I've been so ignorant about it. Grell is just too innocent, he had been through hell starting with his parents' abandonment of him but even so he would still smile and cheer himself up and insist himself to those people who hurt him.

I sighed. "I won't okay? And you will not die. I won't let them."

He stared at me with surprise and hopeful eyes, "R-really...?"

I nodded and before I can even react he had already thrown his self to me giving me a very _very_ tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou~!"

"Y-yes, please get off m-me...I can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry.." He said embarrassed and slowly retracted his arms around me.

Since then, I never had a peaceful time. He would always attach his self in my arm like a leech and would always follow me wherever I go that he even want to come to the bathroom together. NO. WAY. I was almost regretting of talking to him that day. But the bullies had kept their distance from Grell ever since, though there would be still name calling and other hurtful words thrown to him, they had stop physically hurting him. Grell would just run crying to me every time they insult him but after his sobbing he'll be once again that cheerful child jumping around the garden singing songs with unintelligible lyrics because of his still childish accent and completely disturbing my reading.

Many times he would talk non-stop for hours, I don't even know if he's breathing but as time passes he had found himself a hobby, other than talking, that I despise so much. He would always try to get different reactions to my face _everyday_. He would say that my _handsome face_ should have more expressions to them than just my cold, uncaring face that I wear everyday. He would do something that intended to make me smile but just ended up annoying me so I would get mad at him and he would giggle and I would get pissed and snap, I will chase him around the garden until we both get tired- he runs fast that's for sure.

But of course he's not the only one who had learned how to annoy the other. I had found out that he so hated it whenever you remind him how _small_ he is, -his height only reached to my chest- he would whine and started spouting out reasons and excuses that he will catch up soon too and he was just late because his growth got traffic somewhere...what?

I started to enjoy his company or you could just say I had myself _used_ to it and become fond of his high-pitch squealing of my name every morning. I even thought I've become soft and_ friendly_ around him. He's the only friend I have or I let myself have and obviously I'm his only friend as well seeing that those kids are still weirded-out by his not so normal looks. But as we grow together, he started learning how to fight for himself. He would flash them his shark-like teeth in a toothy grin to scare them away and started carrying himself with more confidence earning him some respect from those other kids but there are still some bitter once.

Still, he would stay with me. And until now, he would not leave my side.

"Hey Sebas-chan~! Are you listening to me?"

And also, earning that stupid nickname.

"Sorry. You were saying something?"

"What do you mean 'am I saying something'?! I've been talking here on and on and you weren't even listening!" Grell pouted.

"Ah, I was distracted."

He gasped and let out a fake sob. "You just don't really like listening to me anymore...why Sebas-chan, don't you love me anymore?" He sniffles.

And have I mentioned he have also become a super dramatic annoying boy?

"Where did you even get that idea that 'I love you'?"

Grell stopped his fake sobbing looking sincerely hurt. "I hate you Sebas-chan..." He sniffed and pouted.

Also very sensitive.

I roll my eyes. "Naw, what makes you say that?" I teased.

He just kept pouting and did not say anything.

"Really, you're just being childish now Grell."

"I _am_ a child."

I sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry okay?"

"No." The red-head said crossing his little arms in his chest.

He had let his hair grow longer and now it has passed his shoulders.

"Okay, what do you want?"

If there is something else I learned about him, it's it always mean he wanted something whenever he pull his 'I dun wanna forgive yuu' act and pout and it will never end until he gets it.

"I want half of your desert at dinner tonight~!"

"I'll give you all of it if you really want it."

His eyes opened wide with joy. "Really~?!"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Yey~! Oh~ Thankyouthankyouthankyou Sebas-chan~! You're the best!" He said almost practically jumping on me to give me a tight hug that stopped my breathing for a moment then run off immediately to the kitchen.

The next day, all the children are all excited and running around getting ready to look presentable and such. Miss Hannah told us that someone is coming that morning to adopt and like the other children, I was ecstatic. It's one of those rare days that someone is coming to adopt. I immediately fix myself until I looked all presentable and decent.

Here's another chance to get out of here and be able to do different things in my life rather than just read a book in the garden.

After dressing myself, I run quickly to the front hall where the other kids are already there waiting to get a chance to be adopted as well. Not a minute later, a man and a women step in the front door with Miss Hannah welcoming them. They had a conversation and later was already choosing a very lucky child to adopt. They look very kind and caring, the child they would adopt will be really a lucky child indeed.

The children started pouncing happily to the couple, doing everything to impress them to get chosen. I watch with indifference, something seems off...or missing. I looked around and realize what it was. Grell is missing. Maybe he did not wake up early again? Seeing that the couple are interested with the _much_ younger ones again, I left and went to the red-head's room, knocking, there was no answer.

I knocked again but still no answer.

I tried the handle and was surprise to see it unlock. I walk inside expecting to see the red-head sprawled in his bed still covered with his blanket and cuddled up with his pillows but as I went in, he was not there. I started to get worried and went out again closing the door to his room. I first went to the recreation area -yes the orphanage have a room like that, just a little room where you can play some instruments and paint or draw or play board games etc.- but he's not there either nor the kitchen or the bathroom and the living room.

And I'm getting frustrated.

There's one place left and that is the garden. What would he be doing there in a time like this? He might even get adopted because he's a bit younger and adorably _small_. Making my way to the said place, I finally found him there, playing at the water fountain perched in the center of the garden. I sighed.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" I said with my usual tone.

"Hey, Sebby~! What are _you_ doing here? Isn't someone there to adopt?"

"That is why I'm asking _you_ why you are here instead. And stop coming up with those stupid nicknames."

He pouted. "It's not _stupid_. They are cute nicknames of your name~!"

"You did not answer my question."

"I asked you a question too~"

"I asked you first."

Grell kept his pout. "What's the point in going?"

"It's already rare that people come here to adopt, don't you want to be adopted and get out of here?"

"What's wrong with being here?"

I looked at him curious and confuse.

He sighed. "You wanted to leave this place so badly?"

"Of course, who doesn't? I wanted to explore the outside world and do many different things in my life than just waste my days here-"

"It was really that bad huh?" He said sadly, he continued, "Even if I wanted to, I will never get adopted. You know how it always goes Sebb- Sebastian, they would get scared and question how I look like and give me those horrified expressions like I came from a different planet or something. I can't blame them though, no one really is born naturally with red-hair or razor sharp teeth, even my own parents don't have this traits...so I didn't really know what happen you know. Maybe something is wrong-"

"There's nothing wrong with you Grell." I said sternly.

Why would he think that? Even _I_ know he's beautiful, but of course those stupid people who had come here in the past spurting out hurtful things to him said otherwise. Just because someone is different than the others, doesn't mean that that someone is ugly or something to be avoided and be scared at like a disease. I huffed at the thought.

"Thank you Sebas-chan~ You're so sweet! It's fine with me even if I don't ever get adopted as long as I can be with you until you get to leave this place~" He said smiling at me but with sadness in his eyes.

After that, true to his words, Grell never came out whenever there are people coming to adopt. He would be in the garden and wait for me.

"How's it go this time Sebby~?" He asked cheerfully.

"Same as always." I sighed and sat next to him.

He frowned. "Why is that? I would definitely adopt you immediately Sebas-chan, at first sight if I were them!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I guess it's just hard now to be adopted at our age now, they prefer a much younger one like four or so."

Grell huffed. "That's not fair!"

"No one said about it being fair Grell." I smiled.

But he kept his adorable pouting still.

"Children, what are you doing here? There's a man outside wanting to adopt an older boy for a son, you should go see him." Miss Hannah called.

We both looked at each other, Grell smiling at me and I with hopeful eyes. I stood but Grell didn't, I look back at him and give him a stern look, pulling his arm and dragging him with me. We got to the front lobby just in time to see that a man, who look in his 40's, were already talking with children in my age. He is well dress, handsome and decent, also he had this nice feel around him that will make you feel safe. And the man also, is obviously rich. A businessman.

Grell hides in my back like a scared kitten who's about to get beaten. The man spare us a glance, I tensed and can feel that Grell did too, but the man just turn his attention back to the other child and ignore us. Grell narrowed his eyes.

"What a snob."

"He's just not interested, that's all. You cannot blame him."

He pouted, but then cheer up when he thought of something. "Hey Sebas-chan, why don't you play me another one of your awesome beautiful violin music piece again!"

"What's with the sudden request?"

"Well, I got all depressed and angry with that guy and the other people who came this morning even though I didn't get to see them and your beautiful music always cheer me up~!"

"You have no reason to get depress and angry with them Grell. And also, you always cheer up almost instantly every time without hearing me play."

"That's not true! Come on, please~? Prettyprettypretty PLEASEEEEE~?"

I sighed. "Fine, if it will let you shut up."

"Yay~! And you'll not like me to 'shut up', you'll get bored!" He said walking away.

I smiled._ 'I would definitely get bored without him around.' _I thought and follow him.

We went inside the recreation area with me already thinking what music piece to play with my violin. Finally thought of something, I started playing with Grell watching _quietly_ in front of me. He knew how it always ruin my concentration when he talks while I play. Getting deeply in to the music, I closed my eyes. I always get myself into my own world whenever I play my violin, it relax my mind and made me feel at peace inside. Hitting my final note, applause was heard inside the room, but not only from one person. Immediately, I opened my eyes.

I stare with wide-eyes, there standing at the door beside Grell, was the man at the lobby a while ago clapping his hands and smiling at me with awe and happiness in his eyes. I turn my stare at the red-head, who only gave me a wink and a toothy grin.

"Goodness, that was amazing! The most beautiful music I've ever heard!" The man commented.

"I...thank you." I said, still not recovering from my shock.

"Did you only create it on your own? It's the first time I've heard of it."

I cleared my throat to stop my stuttering and compose myself.

"Yes."

"What talent! You impress me young man and also you are very beautiful to watch play with such grace, very elegant indeed." He praised

The man walked towards me and place his hands in my shoulders, he continued, " Say, young man-"

"Sebastian." I said to his silent question of my name.

"Sebastian, would you like to be adopted? I can give you all other things you want, and you can improve your skills with music more. That is, if you let me be a father to you. I promise to take good care of you son."

I stare at him with disbelief. Is this really happening? Would I really be able to finally leave this place? And the person who wanted to adopt me can grant me anything that I want...

"Yes, I would like to come with you and be your son." I said finally.

The man smiled at me with sincere happiness and gave me a hug. At the door, I saw Grell smiling at me with his two thumbs up. I smiled back at him with pure joy I had never felt since the day I've been here in the orphanage.

That same day I was approved to leave with my new father, I was done packing in just a few minutes because I don't really own that much things. I walk outside and my new father is there already waiting for me with his luxurious car I didn't even know what is called, and another man which I figure is the driver on his side.

"Father, I know it's too much but, can't we let my friend come with us?"

He smiled at me sadly, "I'm sorry. I only plan on having one son, I can't take him home with us."

I look down sadly. "It's just...he's a close friend."

"Hmm, I can tell. He was so eager into dragging me with him to listen to you play. And I'm glad he did."

I stare at him surprised.

_'I didn't know that Grell had take this man to hear me play, I thought the man just happens to be passing by...'_

"I will give you time to say your good-bye to him." The man said.

I nodded and quickly find Grell. I immediately found him in the garden where he's always were most of the the time -I figured- playing with the water fountain again with his hand.

"Grell." I called.

"Sebas-chan~! How did it go?" He said with his usual cheerful self.

"It went good. I'm leaving now with him."

"Oh that's great~! You'll finally be able to make your dreams come true!"

"Why did you do it?"

"Did what Sebby?"

"You asked me to play and persuade the man to hear me so that I could get adopted."

"No Bassy, It's not because of me you get adopted~ It's your own awesome self! I just help a bit."

I smiled. "Is that my new nickname now?"

"Yup~"

"Thank you Grell."

"Hey, no problem~! No big deal~"

"No, I mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome Sebas-chan~" He smiled.

I look at him sadly. "What about you? What will you do now?"

He stare at me for a while and then said, "Well, I've never thought of that...just keep living like normal I guess. Though it would be really lonely without you Sebby~ But I'm really happy for you!"

"Grell, is there anything-"

"Just promise me that you will never forget me! Because it will really _really _break my heart~"

"Alright." I nodded.

"Then I guess this is good-bye huh Sebby..." He said to me sadly.

"Grell."

"Hmm?"

"I will get you out of here too someday."

He laughed, straining his voice not to crack with his hold-back tears. "Good luck with that~!"

"You don't believe me?"

Two un-worldy beautiful glassy orbs stare back at me, tears started staining his pale cheeks, he said,

"I'll wait for you then..."

"No matter how long it will take me Grell," I said pulling him into my arms, hugging him tightly, I continued,

"I _promise_."

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_There you go~! So how's it goes yo~? XD **Please tell me in your REVIEWS!** I wanted to know if anyone else is interested into reading this story so that I won't waste time continuing if I was the only one interested in it~ XD_

**_Thanks for reading yo~ :DD_**

_TheNarrator: Please do leave a review~! It will make the boring Author not boring anymore and happy~_

_TheAuthor: Who's boring?_

_TheNarrator: You are, silly~!_

_TheAuthor: *draws out scalpel* You were saying?_

_TheNarrator: Aha...ahaha...ahahaha... *hides in your back*_


	2. CHPTR I: A Chance to Meet

_**EDITED:** I'm so sorry it took so long~! **OMG yo~ XD** I was like having problems on how to write this story...so in the end I decided it to be in a **characters' change of POV**. I hope this won't confuse you~ **Enjoy reading le chapter! :DD**_

_And btw, I decided that this fanfic will be **rated K+** because I want this to be a cute and fluffy and as much as possible innocent story of Sebby and Grell~ I want a sincere love story of them once in a while~ n_n_

_So **NO LIKE, NO READ YO~** :DD_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

【SebastianPOV】

I stepped inside the front lobby and walked gracefully in the hallways of the Soul Reaper Dispatch building, an underground business that my adopted father secretly owns. The title says it all, SRD is a very powerful organization which composed of paid well-trained and professional assassins or what we named 'Soul Reapers' to kill and reap the life out of the victims that our clients choose to eliminate.

Yes, that includes me and my adopted father. After I got settled in my new home and family nine years ago, which is only compose of my father, -I figured he don't have a heir so he adopted a son- he asked me about my parents and how I ended up in an orphanage. I told him everything and my suspicion about my parents death, that I want to know the truth behind it. Right there and then, he told me about this business and asked me if I wanted to be one of them, I stared at him with wide-eyes, but he said I might find some clues about my parents death so I agreed. I was immediately put into training to be a professional 'soul reaper' and surprisingly, I am very good at it specially with sharp objects, mostly knives. My adopted father was very glad and cheered how right his decision is in adopting me.

And so now, I am the CEO of this place.

Once you become a 'Soul Reaper', there is no other way out but death. No one comes out alive of this job with information about us. We contact our clients through special technologies, we never meet them in person. Most of our clients are large companies and wealthy people who wanted their enemies in business or politics erased. It's really simple, the organization do not care nor take sides as long as the client pays then the job will be done. The dispatch can send in a 'Soul Reaper' to do the job you pay for and expect that same reaper to come for you in revenge of your enemy so long they pay the right price, I could care less.

That's how you make lots of enemies. Though, I find it_ fun_ and entertaining.

Maybe this is how my parents died? I still have no clue about their deaths though. Who would have thought that the kind and loving man who adopts me owns a business such as this? I smirked,

Maybe that's how you survive in this line of business?_ Deceive, manipulate _and_ survive._

"Mr. Michaelis, your meeting will be in a minute. Everyone is already inside." A man in black suit, wearing glasses, William T. Spears, my secretary said as strict as ever.

"I told you, Sebastian is fine. Mr. Michaelis is my father."

"Sir, you cannot expect me-"

"Yes, I expect you to, William. Now let me go have my meeting."

I wave him a dismissive hand and the man bowed. Stepping inside the meeting room, several other men in black suit are already seated around the table, chattering and seems very oblivious of my presence yet.

"The new CEO is still very young for the President to trust him this business." A white haired man, Ash, told her twin sister Angela who's sitting beside him.

We don't actually hire women for this killing jobs but since Ash is better coordinated with his twin than any other, -they are good in partner missions- I don't have a choice but to let her join now, do I?

"I agree with you brother. Nineteen is still the age of fooling around, It's a time of having many girlfriends and boyfriends!"

I sighed._ This again_. Since the day I was assigned CEO by my father when I was only sixteen, the issue of my being _too young _had arose disagreement and protest between the Board of Directors but since my father's decisions are absolute and leaves no further discussions, they have no choice but to accept it.

"Hey, hey! Don't talk like that with our Boss. The last President have high trust in him so just deal with it! And besides there's nothing wrong with being impotent for a while, right Boss?" A blond scruffy man named Eric Slingby interrupted the two and comically salute in my way.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Slingby. But I assure you, I am not impotent thank you very much."

"Ohhh, is that so." The scruffy blond grin.

I cleared my throat and sat in my chair that is in the head of the table.

"Now, what am I needed here for?"

"Ehehehe~ Well, we need you to do this next job Mr. CEO~" A creepy old man with ash gray hair and a creepy grin, chimed. Actually the best and a legendary of all Soul Reapers, the Undertaker.

"Why? Can't you handle it on your own?"

"We can perfectly handle it on our own Boss! But you see, everyone's hands are full at the moment. Many people wants others dead, it's like reaping season. And the other reapers are all out in the field right now too."

"The scruffy blond is right. And it's about time you take your talents to work don't you think? What's training if you don't use it every now and then right?" The woman of the twins commented.

"Hey! Who are you calling a 'scruffy blond'?!"

I sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it. And you are a scruffy blond Mr. Slingby."

"Good. Mr. Spears will give you the details." Ash said.

"What?! You too Boss?! What is so scruffy about me, huh? I looked handsome and cool and awesome-"

I nodded to Ash. "Everyone dismiss, you may go."

"Ehehehehe~ Thank you Mr. CEO~" Undertaker said followed by an eerie giggle.

The others following him out of the room with a dejected Eric murmuring, "Fuckin' ignoring me." with a pout.

I was the last person to leave. I calmly headed for my office and as to be expected, William is already there looking like he already knew everything so I didn't speak and just let him talk with the details of my new mission. The request was from the Trancy Household and the target was the Phantomhive's. It looks like the Funtom Toy Company that is owned by the Phantomhives has been on it's peak and the Trancys wants a large part of it, but Mr. Phantomhive had refused to sell them stocks and now the Trancys wants revenge and with the owner of Funtom dead, he would buy the whole company for his own.

"So I just have to kill Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive?"

"Yes, but it will be very difficult to do so in our usual way of finishing our jobs Sir."

"What do you mean?"

"Assassinating them from afar won't be a wise idea since their security wherever they go is highly tight, Sir. There's a high risk of you being caught."

I glare at him. "Are you telling me that I am not capable enough for this job and WILL eventually get caught?"

"No, Sir. All I'm saying is there is a more safer route than just shooting the targets from afar, and I believe you are not that experienced with guns Sir. Also attacking them face to face is a very stupid idea."

"What's so stupid about it? I always get my job cleanly done that way."

"As I said a while ago, their security around them are very tight. We can't risk them seeing your face and knowing who you are Sir."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that instead of taking the job from the outside, we do it in the inside."

"William, please speak in English."

William rolled his eyes. "I'm saying that, the wises thing to do is to be able to get inside their mansion without any suspicion and with clean hands. And when they trust you enough, you do what needs to be done."

"How will I do that exactly? And please finish the details this time, I'm tired with all your puzzles already." I huffed.

William pushed his glasses up his nose. "I already made a plan Sir. At the moment, the Phantomhive household is needing for a butler-"

"So you want me to apply as a butler?"

"Yes, and also-"

"And when I'm inside I can act and get their trusts in a short period of time?"

"Yes that's-"

"Then I can now do my job quietly inside their mansion without any inconvenience."

I nodded in agreement to myself while William just watched me with piercing eyes waiting for any further interruptions, but seeing none he was about to continue again, but because he's not my favorite person at all and I like annoying him to stir reaction to his emotionless face, the time he opened his mouth I chimed,

"That's genius! I will see to it as soon as possible!" I grin and walks out the office.

William just stood there, with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

* * *

【GrellPOV】

"Hello! Earth to Grell!" A short blond kid who's thirteen or fourteen years old called out waving his hands to my face.

"What is it?!" I snapped at him.

"Hey, geez! Calm down will you! You've been staring at nothing and sighing like it's the end of the world for hours now! It's scary!"

"Shut up Alois! If it's scary then don't watch me!"

Alois just stick his tongue out.

"So why are you bothering me?" I ask flipping my hair back in my shoulders. Ever since I got here in the orphanage, I never cut my hair and now it flows beautifully down to my knees; remembering how Sebastian always loved to pet and touch it. I sighed again. _Sebastian..._

"See? There you go again! I was just wondering if you saw Ciel~"

"I didn't see him today, have you searched the whole orphanage yet?"

"Nope! I just thought it'll be less tiring if I just ask everyone instead of searching the whole orphanage!" He beamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Alois, stop being too lazy will you~ That's why Ciel hates you most of the time."

"What?! My Ciel don't hate me! He loves me you know!" Alois retorted.

"Where do you even got that idea?" Another voice sounded in the garden, a boy with midnight blue hair and same age as Alois, only a bit shorter, stated coldly. He sat next to me.

"Ciel! I've been looking for you since forever!"

"Then keep looking." The shorter boy replied coldly again.

Alois pouted. "Where have you been?! I'm worried you know!"

"Shut up Alois. You just want me to help you clean the chimney since it's your turn today."

Alois' jaw drop. "Wha...well yeah. But I was really worried too! And come on, the chimney is too big for me to clean on my own!"

"I cleaned it perfectly fine the other day." Ciel said, starting to read the book in his hands.

"Butbut...that's because you really are an amazing person!"

"And you're not?" I interrupted.

"Well I'm amazing too but I'm just so lazy! Please help me clean it! This will be the last time!"

I huffed. "That's what you said the other week, and the week before that and then the week before-"

"Okay, okay. But really, this time will be the last time! I promise!"

Those last words, I remembered Sebastian again. I wonder how he's doing now and why he hasn't come back for me yet like he said he would...like he promised. I frowned.

"Grell, are you okay? It's okay if you don't help the idiot, I'll help him."

Said idiot cheered.

"Ahh, no that's not it. It's just..."

"You were thinking about him again aren't you?" Ciel said, looking at me with his good eye, the other wrapped in bandage from an accident when he was only five.

I nodded, it's odd how he always make me feel like I can't hide anything from him. Maybe that's why we became close, though he doesn't show it much, because I can always tell him anything and it feels nice since I like to talk a lot though most of the time he's annoyed with my constant blubbering of non-sense.

"Grell, why can't you just forget about that guy already? You're just making yourself miserable. It's been like what, nine, ten years?"

"Nine years..." I corrected.

"Doesn't matter, the point is it's been too long. And let's face it, anyone who got out of here never looked back. He had probably already forgotten about his stupid promise to you."

I sniffed. "That's not true! Sebastian will come back for me one of this days you'll see!"

"Grell-"

"You're just being cold as usual!"

Ciel sighed putting his fingers in the bridge of his nose to tend the incoming headache. "If you really believe he'll come back then suit yourself but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Let's go Alois."

The still cheering blond stood in attention at Ciel's call of his name and followed him out of the garden. I sighed and followed after them since I don't really have anything better to do than sulk and cry for Sebastian, I think it's better if I just help them clean to take my mind off_ him_. And Ciel is wrong! He should be! He MUST be! Surely Sebastian is just busy with something and didn't really forget about me...though he didn't even try to visit. It doesn't really matter to me even if he can't take me out of here, I just want to see him.

"Grell! Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help?" Alois said, a bit impatient.

I glare at him. "Of course I'm here to help you blond! But you don't demand, you have no rights!" I said sticking my tongue out resulting the blond to stick his tongue out too.

Ciel rolled his uncovered eye at us and walks off to get the cleaning materials. Alois and I giggled and followed after him.

The chimney is very dirty like no one has ever cleaned it. It always ends up looking like this even though we clean it two times a week; it's because of the cold weather that we need to light up the fireplace most of the time. I sighed, in a few days it will start to snow again. I don't really like snowy weather but I don't hate it either, it just always give me a sad feeling, make me very emotional and remember things...I feel so alone, though, I always were.

Averting my eyes to the two boys, Ciel who's trying to clean and Alois who kept clinging to him, I smiled. They were just like me and my Sebas-chan when we're little, I would always cling to him and he'll get annoyed but won't push me away. Ciel and Alois known each other since they were very little. They lived in the same neighborhood and became really good friends though Ciel don't always show it. But then there was an accident and their small neighborhood burns including their houses, it's where Ciel injured his right eye. The two boys survived but their parents didn't to save them...

They were brought here three years ago, because non of their relatives can support them any longer. Since then they were inseparable, one will not agree to be adopted without the other. It's been like that and right now we are almost the only ones left in here with Miss Hannah.

The orphanage hasn't been in it's best like before. The government had stopped supporting us because of some silly reasons that I only hear as _'because we want the money for our own'_. Because of this Miss Hannah had stopped children to be kept here with us and send them to other orphanage that can take care of them better. Our funds for food and other necessities are running low. I tried finding a job to help but failed miserably because as always, people despise me like a monster they said I am even though I haven't done anything wrong. I had told Miss Hannah to find the two boys an adopted parents as soon as possible and not to worry about me since it's only a year before I can be of legal age to find work, if anyone would hire me that is.

I'm in a very deep thought that I didn't know I space out again when a flying dirty rag hit my face.

"What the-! Alois you brat!" I yelled.

"That's for spacing out on us again Grell!" The blond grinned.

I huffed but then grin evilly. "So this is how it's going to be? Then it is war!" I proclaim, throwing my dirty rag in the blond's face smearing more dirt and charcoal.

"Uwaa-! You take this!" Alois shouted, aiming the rag to my also dirty face when a very funny thing happened. It hit Ciel's face instead of mine.

Alois' jaw dropped and I did my best to re-strain myself from laughing. The shorter boy stopped in his movements, shock on his doll like face. With the shock that soon dissipate, Ciel clenched his teeth and fists, shaking in anger and annoyance.

"Alois you idiot!"

"Oh-oh...AHHH!"

And Alois was soon being hunted down by a mop in Ciel's hands. At this, I cannot help it anymore and burst out laughing.

* * *

【SebastianPOV】

I stand outside the Phantomhive manor. As soon as I finished and planned out everything, I immediately made my way here. I was welcomed by the head butler of the house, Mr. Tanaka. We talked and with him asking a few questions that I answered smoothly without sweat. I was then immediately hired to my surprise. I thought there will be a more thorough screening, because_ William_ said their security is very tight or was he just exaggerating? That bastard. I don't know why but I always hated that guy specially his eyes, reminds me of...

I shook my head.

And besides, it's not like William is the only one who has eyes like that. Other reapers has them too, but only those who choose to take the creepy thing the Undertaker invented to enhance one's vision and abilities, and to make it _more_ effective they have to wear special glasses that the Undertaker also made himself, the eye color is only a side effect. As for me, I didn't take it same as the twins and Claude. My vision is perfectly fine, I don't need things like that.

I wonder, were _his_ eyes natural...or...No, Sebastian stop it!

I sighed in annoyance.

"Are you alright Mr. Sebastian?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"Ah, yes. Please pardon my actions, I'm only tired from the long travel."

"Alright, you may need your rest now. I'll just show you around tomorrow and also be introduced to the other servants."

I nodded.

Mr. Tanaka lead me in one of the rooms in the servant quarters, which is not really that bad, in fact not bad at all. The bed at the center of a well decorated room is quite too big for a servant, and the floor is also well carpeted. Is this really a servant's quarter? It looks like a guest room.

"Will you be okay on your own now Mr. Sebastian?"

I nodded again.

"Just call if you need anything else."

"Yes, thank you." I bowed and he left.

I settled the few things I bought with me and started to doze off.

The next morning, I was woke up by a knock in my door. I fix myself and opened the door to a maid with dark red hair and big rounded glasses. She just stood there and stare at me like she saw a ghost or something.

I cleared my throat. "Good morning."

The girl flinched and her face started to burn red.

"Uhh...h-hello. I mean g-good morning Mr. Sebastian...err..."

I raised an eyebrow. Must be one of the other servants. "Do you need something?"

"Ehh? Oh r-right! I'm Mey-rin and...and Mr. Tanaka asked me to bring your u-uniform..."

"Oh, thank you."

I reach out my hands to her and she handed me what looks like my butler uniform. She blushed even more when my finger brushed lightly with hers, I smirked.

"Will there be anything else?"

"N-no...that will be a-all..." She bowed and rushed off immediately, almost tripping herself.

I chuckled and got ready for the day.

Mr. Tanaka showed me around the manor which is really big and confusing, but not to me of course, and also introduced me to the other servants which are only compose of three people. First is a blond guy, Bard the chef, a small energetic blond boy, Finian the gardener, and the maid I saw this morning, Mey-rin.

"I thought there will be more servants since this is a really big house." I commented.

"Ah, but the Master and his Wife is always out for business and it's rare that they are here so there's no need for more servants in the house. And even though the house is big these servants can handle it just fine." Mr. Tanaka said and the said servants smiling like idiots.

"How about their child? Don't they have a son or a daughter?"

"Hmm, well that is why you are here. A few months ago the Lady Phantomhive was diagnose as sterile by her doctors when Master Phantomhive decided to have her checked after failing to give him a child their whole marriage life."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Well, today as your first duty, you will accompany Lady Phantomhive to an orphanage to adopt a son since you'll be the butler of said child."

At this, I was shocked but didn't show it in my face. The orphanage he said, that means...but there are many orphanage in this place, there is a low chance that we are heading to_ that_ orphanage right?

I was then introduced to Master Phantomhive and his Lady. They looked too kind for their high status, but I'm not one to hid any attention to this things to hindrance me from completing a job. I sat beside the driver's seat and Lady Phantomhive at the back. We drove for about an hour, I wonder what kind of place the Lady choose to have a long travel since there are many other orphanage near the manor. We stopped after another half-hour, walking out of the car, I gasped. This...it was the orphanage where I came from.

How...of all the places.

I opened the door for Lady Phantomhive, and at the same time an old lady with white hair welcomed us. Miss Hannah. It looks like she didn't recognize me at all, maybe her vision is now bad because of old age. I guess it's a good thing for me.

They talked and lead us inside the orphanage; all the while I can't help but feel unease. Surely _he_'s not here anymore? It's been so long, he should have been adopted already.

"I am glad you've chosen this place to adopt Lady Phantomhive. We are really in need of this few children to be adopted as soon as possible and have a good home since we can't really support them any more longer. The government had long abandoned us and stopped the funding. Thank you." Miss Hannah sincerely said with gratefulness.

"So I've heard. That is why I choose this place. These poor children...the government is getting worse everyday." The Lady commented.

Miss Hannah smiled and nodded. "I'm going to call for the children."

But before Miss Hannah could even move from where she is, voices where heard and echoed in the hall.

"Alois come back here! You're not properly dried yet!"

I flinched at the sound of the voice. My eyes narrowed, it sounded familiar.

Laughter was then heard followed by, "Ciel, hurry! Don't let him catch you!" a more playful and childish voice.

Then a more colder voice. "Alois, you idiot! Stop dragging me with you! We're smearing droplets of water on the floor!"

As the boy yelled, two little boys in their teens run into the lobby caped only with puffy white towels but what I saw next stopped my breathing. Long flowing bright red hair...I stared, dual colored green with gold rim eyes stared back at me.

Eyes meeting.

A gasped.

And a wide smile.

"Sebas-chan~!"

It's Grell.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_I'm so bad at details amg~ XD Though I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please** REVIEW** and tell me what you think~ n_n To be honest, your reviews pokes away my procrastination! So** the more you review, the more fast I update**. XDD_

**_Thanks for reading yo~_**

_TheNarrator: I can't wait for the next chapter! OMG!_

_TheAuthor: You have to wait._

_TheNarrator: Sebastian and Grell finally saw each other again! That fast on the first chapter!_

_TheAuthor: Because I won't waste my time writing about their separate lives._

_TheNarrator: You're more excited than me with them getting together! Now you post the next chapter immediately!_

_TheAuthor: You still have to wait._


	3. CHPTR II: It was Meant to be Broken

_I know this is late. I was half-way done when my mother suddenly decided that she wants to borrow my laptop exactly that moment and I was like** 'OMFG my laptop is on sleep mode and she will see it all if she decides to open it!'** So I was like **'holymotherofsomeoneMOVEMOVEMOVEexiteverything!'** And it's already too late when I realized that I forgot to actually click SAVE. **All my hard work gone. ; n ;** I got depressed for a day and kinda had a hard time to get the feels for this~ Sorry for the wait yo~ XD_

_And yes I know I'm posting this at three o'clock in the morning...because somehow** my brain works better** in this early mornings...=.=_

_Anyways, here 'ya go~_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

【SebastianPOV】

Grell beamed and walked closer to me. He's covered in dirt, I figured that comes from the chimney; dirt seems to always find its way to his face every time we clean the chimney when I was still here with him then, I would laugh at his face that would make him puff his cheeks adorably in a pout but then I will wipe his face off with a clean towel as an apology and he would flash that sweet smile back at me telling me that I was forgiven.

And also, looks like he hadn't grow that much too ever since. His height still only reached in my chest even right now. I can't help but smile inwardly at that thought.

I sighed and shook my head from those thoughts. This is definitely not the time for those.

"Sebastian you're finally back! I knew you'd come back!" Grell said in pure joy, throwing his hands up in the air.

I was about to say something but Lady Phantomhive beat me to it.

"Sebastian, do you know of this..." She paused looking Grell from head-to-toe with criticizing eyes and disgust that is very familiar to me and specially Grell whenever people see his 'different from the others' appearance. "...thing?" She finished.

So the people I would be killing are not very kind as I thought they looked after all. They are like everybody else it seems.

_Well, works better for me._

I stare at the Lady as emotionless as I can be who looked back at me in response then at Grell who's looking at me with hopeful eyes, trying to ignore how my employer looked at him. And now, I have to make a choice and fast. If I admit that I'm acquainted with Grell who obviously my employer so boldly showing she didn't like, I will definitely lose my job and also fail the mission that NEVER in my whole life I would let to happen. I don't really have time for this 'reminiscing my childhood' stuff. Surely, he had already forgotten about what I said to him that day? He should have not believed it in the first place. We were children back then for God's sake.

Everyone was quiet for a while, all eyes on me awaiting for my response.

I stare at Grell's hopeful eyes not showing any expression whatsoever. "No, I believe you have mistaken me for someone else."

"Ahh, and I thought and also hoped that you're really him but nevermind." Miss Hannah commented.

"No! No, it can't be! I can't be wrong! I know it's you Sebastian! Please...don't you remember...?" Grell insisted, desperation in his beautiful eyes.

Lady Phantomhive snapped. "_What_ever you are, stop it. My butler said he's not acquainted to you, so please leave him alone."

"But-"

"Please, my Lady and I don't have time for this. I do not know you nor have anything to remember that has something to do with you. Now, do please leave us alone." I said coldly.

Grell stared at me with wide glassy eyes, all hope, longing and happiness in them gone.

"Grell dear, give it a rest." Miss Hannah said softly to him, sighing sadly. She then turned to us. "Please do forgive him, he had just really missed that friend of his. The boy never came back here, not even a visit, since the day he was adopted."

Grell averted his glassy eyes to the floor, hiding his welling up tears, and bowed low like a servant to his masters. His left hand covering his lips, willing them to stop from shaking.

"I-I'm sorry...I apologize Sir, Madame. P-please, excuse m-me..." He said, choking in his every word before quickly running off inside where he came out.

"Grell!" The two boys called in unison, running after the read-head after giving me a hard glare that is.

Miss Hannah sighed as the two also disappeared to where Grell went.

"Sorry about that. Those three got really close being the ones left."

The Lady beside me huffed but immediately returned in her kind and understanding demeanor when Miss Hannah spoke.

This is what I like about my job most of the time, removing the world of people such as this and making it a better place.

"It's quite alright, but I think those two children should not be let close to the crazy one don't you think? And I hope you don't mind me asking but, where did you get that...I mean the other one? His appearance is...weird. Was he born that way?"

Miss Hannah looked saddened at such comment. What did Grell ever do to this people to deserve such treatment? Judge and hurt him with contempt? But I, myself too, just did.

"Please don't say that, Grell might be different from the others but he's a good kid. He took good care of us here too. He's just like the other normal children as well, he too, needs love." Miss Hannah said smiling sadly into space.

Lady Phantomhive was taken aback, and I was too. Might not be as obvious as her, but I did. True, Grell needs love as well and probably deserves more than that.

Miss Hannah then lead us to the waiting area where we can wait for the children to return. We walked in silence, all the while I was thinking if what I've done was the right thing. That it was the most appropriate thing to do at the moment and that it's the best option that I have.

I did only the proper thing right?

Well, at least that's what I'm trying for myself to believe.

* * *

【GrellPOV】

I run quickly towards the bathroom as fast as I can and locked myself inside. Stumbling down the still wet floor where I sobbed uncontrollably.

It can't be...I know it was him! I can't be wrong!

Since the day he told me that he wanted to be adopted and out of this place I knew that it will happen eventually so I cling to him more everyday, watch him even from afar and observe him like a stalker so that I'll be able to memorize every part of his being. Everything, _by heart_.

I know him like the back of my hand, and when the time finally comes to separate us, I won't forget him.

I know he's my Sebastian. I'm sure of it!

But why Sebastian...?

It hurts.

Hurts more than any physical pain I've received from the people that I once cared for and loved.

More than any deep wounds that left a scar in my skin.

What now? What do I do now? Everything...everything that I longed for for many years...the sole reason that I still continued on my worthless life...

The reason why I still lived. Why I still hoped. Why I still feel.

But what do I do now that it had denied me?

Why did he do that?

Why did he...

Maybe he had really forgotten about me?

Or was it intentional? Maybe he moved on with his new life now?

The life he really wanted...and he doesn't need me there anymore?

I can't help but cry more at that thought. I hugged my knees tighter and buried my fave deeper in my arms curling up in a fetal position on the floor wishing that it would just eat me whole and finally disappear.

It's too much for me...Ciel was right after all.

I guess the outside world had taught Sebastian of how I'm not really worth of anything...

_That must be it._

Even my own parents learnt that.

That's why they threw me away.

That's why I'm here.

That's why I'm alone.

I just thought someone still cared for me and see my worth and I believed that it was him...because he said...

He said he'll come back for me...

And that he will get me out of here...

And we will be together again.

So it's all a lie after all?

He made it sound so believable...

I laughed pitifully. Silly me, It's my own fault I fall for that.

Now that Ciel and Alois are going to be adopted soon, I'll be very lonely but they deserve a better place than this, they need a real family. They are good kids, whoever adopts them will be very lucky and should be proud.

So I guess this is my faith after all...live alone, and probably die alone as well.

I choked my last tear. This is really stupid, I can't do anything about this now even if I cried my eyes out in front of him I don't think it'll do any good. The look in his eyes when he gave me those hurtful words, I know of that look. He always use it when he's determined on something...so that really meant for me out of his life.

"Grell! Are you there?! Open the door!" Alois suddenly called from outside the door, knocking repeatedly.

"Are you alright? Please open the door!" Ciel then said.

I will sure miss this two.

I wiped my tear-streaked face with my still dirty clothes and stood. I should probably take a bath and hope it will also wash away all my pain right now.

"Grell! Open the door!" Alois shouted again.

I sighed.

"Alois, stop shouting. I can clearly hear you from out there." I responded, trying my hardest to sound normal.

I heard Ciel sighed outside, from relief I guess.

"Grell, thank goodness! You're not thinking of drowning yourself now do you?" He then said.

"What?! Grell don't do it! I'm still here! You know I love you right?!" Alois butted in.

I rolled my eyes. "More than Ciel?"

"Uhh...well no. But-"

I laughed. "Silly, I will not take my life because of what happen okay? Wait for me there outside, I'll just finish my bath."

It's true, I will not take my life. Because I'm afraid to die, and because _he _said he won't let it happen...or was it also a lie? Will he still save me if those bullies came back for me again?

Why do I keep hoping anyway?

I shook my head and quickly finished my bath. Ciel and Alois was waiting patiently outside when I got out. No one tried to talk until we got to our rooms. I dressed myself first and then help them dress as well; I helped Alois first because he's being his impatient self as usual and he likes being_ first_ in everything. After that I helped Ciel with his outfit.

Buttoning up the last button of Ciel's white dress shirt he said finally,

"It was really him, isn't he?" Looking at me straight in the eye he added, "Because I don't think you'll ever mistaken someone you really love to someone else even if they have a twin, you'll still know it was him or even if time keeps you from each other for too long."

I looked at him surprised. "Yeah...but I guess he had already forgotten."

"Told you so."

I laughed then smile sadly at him. "You just have to say it don't you?"

"It's a pleasure." He said playfully.

I ruffled his hair. "Well, I guess the feeling had been one-sided from the start." I sighed. "Alright, you guys are ready to go! Now go to the lady and make me proud!"

"Aren't you coming?" Alois said.

"What for? Besides, I can't go there again and see..._him_."

"But aren't you going to support us?" Alois insisted.

"I can always support you from up here."

"I don't call it supporting if you can't even come with us there." Ciel interjected.

"That's right! And what if this is the last time you will see us?!"

I huffed. "Drama queen. Fine, fine I'll go!"

"One 'fine' is enough."

"Yey! And you mean a drama king! Ciel is the drama queen!"

"What?! I'm not-"

"Hey, I'm the SEME here! So you are the drama queen."

I laughed at this.

"What are you talking about?! Grell what is a SEME?!"

/coughs "Uhh...ehehe, that's...ohh! Come now, you don't want the lady to be waiting for too long!"

I quickly pushed them out the door and ignore Ciel's protest and insistent of his question. As we walked down the stairs and to the waiting room, I can't help but first notice the handsome man of my dreams and real life nightmare standing so elegantly beside his Lady. How can he make standing an elegant thing is beyond me, but that's my Sebas-chan, everything is possible for him.

I quickly removed my eyes off him and lead the two boys in front of the lady and stand beside Miss Hannah after.

"My, what cute little boys you guys are! I can just take you both home! But sadly, my husband and I only need one son..."

"What?!" Alois reacted first, shocked. "But-"

"I'm sorry dear, but having two sons is not in our plan." The Lady said and then focus on Ciel. "You there, you look more like my husband, what a surprise! What do you say to live with us as our son?" She said tracing Ciel's face delicately with her fingers.

Alois immediately grab Ciel's hand and shouted. "No! He will not come with you without me!"

All the while Ciel had become speechless and unable to react. Of course he won't leave without Alois as well even if he does not show it, he also does not want to be parted. Why do you think he stayed in the orphanage with Alois for so long after many people wanting to adopt him _alone_?

Miss Hannah and I looked at each other before giving me a nod, telling me to talk to the now fuming Alois. I excuse the two boys and lead them in a corner.

Kneeling low to Alois' height, I put my hands in his shoulders. "Alois, calm down. Listen to me, you have to let each other go-"

"No! I will not let Ciel go!"

"Please listen to me first. You can't stay here for any longer, what left with our money now can't support us all for the next few weeks! I can't let you starve okay? We need someone to adopt you guys fast and I don't think waiting for that someone to take _both_ of you is the wisest thing to do at the moment. Besides, there's always a chance that you'll see each other again-"

"I don't want to! I don't want us to end up like you and that guy there!" Alois retorted, pointing a finger to Sebastian's direction which I immediately grab and pulled back to me. He added, "I love Ciel and-"

"And he loves you too. What happened to me and _him_ will not happen to you and Ciel, trust me."

The blond boy glared at me. "How'd you know that?"

"Because the thing is, Ciel is not Sebastian okay? Ciel truly loves you, I'm sure of that even though he does not show it."

"I'm standing right here guys." Ciel interrupted, finally able to speak.

"Ciel is that true?! Do you really love me? Will you not forget about me?!"

The shorter boy sighed. "Why do you think I agreed to stay here for long just to be with you? But I agree with Grell. For now, we should part. I don't like the idea of starving either."

"You use too many words, you can just say 'Yes! I love you Alois!' than that Ciel. My brain can only process so much."

Ciel huffed. "Never in my life I would say that to you. And that does not surprise me either, what surprise me is that you actually have a brain?"

"Now, now don't start. So we have an agreement now?" I said to them.

Ciel nodded. Alois was hesitant at first but Ciel's stare at him make him nod as well.

I smiled at them both and lead Ciel in front of the Lady again and walking back to Miss Hannah's side with Alois in tow. The whole time though, I've been uneasy. I can feel Sebastian's stare the whole time! What does he want? It takes all my will power to actually be able to stand here in peace and not bawl and cry and wail and sob, and the feels of wanting to hug him is not really helping at all.

Why does he still make this even more harder for me? Does he really hate me that much?

All this time, I kept my eyes on the floor while Ciel and the Lady talk and Alois clinging tightly to my arm.

It was then finally decided that Ciel is going to be adopted and that they will take him today as well. We went to his room and help him pack the very little things that he own. Alois kept quiet and didn't say anything. Not until we got to the front door where outside was a car and its driver is waiting. Alois finally broke down and cried, hugging Ciel tightly for the last time.

It was like I'm watching what happened to me and Sebastian back then...

Ciel pats Alois' head, being the one who's good at hiding his emotions, he did not cry nor show some signs of sadness.

"It's fine Alois. We'll see each other again."

"Is that a promise?" Alois asked, his voice shaking and tears still flowing down his face; giving the butler standing behind Ciel a quick glance.

"I won't promise anything. Unlike other people, I don't give false hope. I'd rather_ do _it than _promise_ it." Ciel said rather mockingly towards the man behind him, though not directly. Stepping out of Alois' tight embrace, he cupped his cheek and added, "I _will_ see you again Alois." Before completely walking away, his butler and the Lady following from behind.

Seriously, Ciel? He does not have to say it like that right?

"NO! CIEL!"

Alois called repeatedly, his tears that already stopped for a moment had flowed once again. He tried running after Ciel but I pulled him back and hugged him tightly instead. He sobbed in my arms, and I can feel his pain. Just like when Sebastian left that faithful day, I cried hard everyday...and now I cried once more, not because Ciel is going, I'm actually happy for him for having a new family, but because I'm watching Sebastian, _my Sebas-chan'_s back on me again, walking away...

Leaving me for the second time.

* * *

【SebastianPOV】

We sat in silence the whole way to the mansion, all the while the new adopted kid kept his uncovered eye staring at me through the car's front mirror. What is with him anyway? I ignored him and kept my eyes in front. When we arrived, the master had greeted us in the front door together with the other three servants and Mr. Tanaka. The master and the others looked very happy and also surprised because the boy did really resemble the master quite a lot, though the child only looked at them with uninterested expression on his face.

I swear, something is wrong with this child. Can't he even show some gratefulness, even a little bit?

The child who introduced his self as Ciel, that he pointedly said he does not want to change, excuse himself saying his tired and all that stuff I myself would use to escape such unwanted attentions.

I brought him to his room and arranged his things. He kept watching me with his observant eye, even as I helped him washed up and dressed and put him in bed...what's the deal kid?

I was about to comment on it but sensing this, he spoke first.

"Are you sure you're not that Sebastian Grell is talking about?"

Somehow, the question did not surprise me. "No, I'm sure of it. I know nothing of this Grell you speak of."

"I think as my butler, you shouldn't lie to me. Because what Grell always talked about and describe to me everyday is awfully like describing _you_. And that your name is so coincidentally the same."

"So what are you trying to say my lord?"

"Nothing. I just thought it's an interesting coincidence, that's all." The boy calmly replied, but the sarcasm did not escaped my ears.

"But I think whoever that guy is should just go and die or maybe he's dead already? Because in all honesty I don't think he deserves all the things that Grell had been through for him. And specially his love. NEVER Grell's undying true love, no. Grell should just go kill the guy with his own hands." Ciel so boldly continued.

My eyebrow twitched at this. This kid is really implying something, and he's obviously directing it to my face. What does he know anyway? He can't be throwing words like that if he's not sure about something! Grell could have been wrong about me being the Sebastian he's talking about!

"You know Grell loved that guy so much that it also hurts me seeing him patiently waiting everyday for someone who left nothing more than a promise to him. It's just sad..."

I clenched my both fists, willing myself to stay still and not show any emotion at all. I did not know Grell feel something for me that much, that he's still waiting for me to get him until now, like a princess waiting for his prince in those fairy tales I always read to him. I thought he'd forget about me eventually like a normal person. But he's not a normal person, he's Grell, the sole being who I truly find beautiful inside and out...the one who truly loves me.

And believes in me.

And I let him down.

"Well, I'm going now to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, young master." I said and bowed before walking out the room and shutting the door without a noise.

Tonight, I will sleep full of regret and nothing more than an image of his face shedding tears once again as I left him for the second time.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Yey~ **I'm so very bad yo~! 8D** Sorry I had to get Sebastian so bitchy towards Grell in this chapter because...because...well I have a good reason! XD **And it's a little AloisxCiel**, I know~ I won't be focusing on this other pairings though, because I'm still learning and that I can't still write properly with many characters involved. I get confuse easily and out of track. XDD **Please REVIEW** and tell me what you think! :D_

**_Thanks for reading yo~ n_n_**

_TheNarrator: So bad... ;n ; Ohh Grell..._

_TheAuthor: You know I have to do it._

_TheNarrator: Yes, I know. I just wanna act and be dramatically about it. LOL._

_TheAuthor: =.=_

_TheNarrator: LOL. *winks*_


	4. CHPTR III: Why won't You Look at Me?

_Here's your awaited update~ Please bear with it for now, I hope the interjection of each sentences won't confuse you... ; n ; and yes, I'm still having grammatical errors and spellings and I don't think It'll ever disappear. =.= **No discouragement in the review panel** for now please, I'm kinda not in my normal self right now~ TT ~ TT_

_If nothing is stated who's point of view it is, it means it's the narrator's POV. Please don't be confuse and the line will always tell you where someone's POV ended._

_Just PM me if anything, or put it in your reviews._

_**Thank you for those who support this story~ **__**I hearts you all yo~**_

_Enjoy reading~_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"This is dispatch officer Spears, may I help you?"

"Ahh yes, so how is the mission I paid for you reapers going? I've heard the Phantomhive adopted a child?"

"Mr. Trancy, I believe? The reaper we sent hasn't reported back yet, but rumors sure spreads fast isn't it Sir?"

"Hmph. Rumor or not, if it's the truth I also want the child dead!"

"If so, please send us the next payment-"

"But I already paid you a large amount of money!"

"The amount you paid us is only enough for the now parents of the child you speak of. If you cannot pay, then I suggest that you stick with your previous plan Sir."

William heard a frustrated sigh on the other side of the phone.

"May I know how you will do your work?"

"I'm afraid we do not expose such information regarding our works Sir."

The guy in the other line sighed in defeat. "Fine. Name your price for the child's head! I'll pay!"

"Very good, Sir. I shall sent you the amount and please send us the money to _you know where_."

"You don't really like repeating yourself Mr. Spears don't you?"

"I will inform our reaper when we receive the money from you. Is there anything else?"

The man laughed. "Alright, I see you're not into little conversation as well. That is all."

The man hang-up and William was glad that he finally did. He really hates long conversation, and non-sense things that has nothing to do about work.

Now, why is it that Sebastian has not reported anything yet?

William kept muttering to himself how unprofessional it is of Sebastian, as a CEO he has so many responsibilities and he can't even report back in time? He kept it for minutes but then the phone rang again.

"This is dispatch officer Spears, how may I help you?"

"Uhh, is this the Soul Reaper Dispatch uhmm organization?"

"Yes, may I know who's speaking?"

"Uhm yes, this is Vincent Phantomhive..."

* * *

【SebastianPOV】

"Sebastian, where's my cake? I thought I told you to bring me one?" Ciel said in his demanding voice, glaring daggers at me again.

He's been glaring, demanding, and working me to death for three days straight, and it's starting to get into my nerves. But as a professional assassin and now a temporary butler, I must keep my cool.

"Young master, It is not good if you eat your desert first before dinner. Your dinner will be served in a few-"

"Sebastian. Shouldn't you be the one following my orders around here?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then, I say I want my cake now. Go get it!" The brat growled like a little beast that he is.

If it's even possible, I can feel my eyes becoming redder from rage. This child really have some guts.

"Yes, my lord." I bowed and walked towards the study room door, but added, "But don't go running to me when you had your stubborn stomach aching." with a smirk, before disappearing completely from the door.

"Tsk. I will sure never hear the end of this from William. How am I supposed to report to him with this brat 'Sebastian do this! Sebastian do that! Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!' I feel like hating my name right now!" I sighed in frustration. How Grell handle being with this child in the orphanage for too long is beyond me.

_Grell_... I sighed again. I should have stop thinking about him.

But even in rage and frustration, I still won't let it hinder in my job of course.

I put the perfectly sliced cake on a plate ready for the young master, and made my way back to the study room. Though I silently wished that this will make his tummy ached.

He ate silently for a while, but then asked, "Sebastian, what is a 'SEME'?"

That question caught me off guard and I couldn't respond as fast.

"Well?" He insisted, keeping his eyes and ears on me in anticipation of what I'm going to say. His facial expression demanding an answer.

I cleared my throat.

"Well young master, I don't even know if it's appropriate for your age to be knowing these kind of things but, in a male and male relationship, a Seme is the one that acts as the guy in the relationship..."

Ciel flinched. "...And the other guy?" He asked, hesitantly.

"The other guy then will be put in the position of an Uke, and that my lord is what you call the guy who takes up the role of the female in the relationship."

I don't know what is this all about or whatever happens there at the orphanage, but suddenly the young master had kept quiet and now harshly stabbing his cake before brutally chewing on it.

What on earth is Grell teaching this children anyway?

After serving the suddenly pissed off young brat his cake that only earns me a dismissive hand after and more tantrums, I return to the kitchen to make dinner. In my way back, I was startled when my phone suddenly rang. I quickly change route and run to an isolated area nearest to me, the broom closet.

Not a very comforting place to be.

"What the hell do you think you're doing William?! Calling me while at work!"

"Do not worry, this line is safe."

"It better be!" I snarled.

"It's your own fault for not being able to report in time. What have you been doing there?"

"That's because this brat-"

"So it's true? The Trancy called to our office to confirm if the rumors about the Phantomhive adopting a child is true."

"You called only to tell me this?" I said and face-palmed, since he can't see me right now.

"Don't face-palm on me. He also wants the child dead. I will inform you if we receive the payment and you can continue on together with the added mission."

"I did not face palm on you! How'd you even-"

"I know everything."

This guy really creeps me out. But he's too good with his job I can't just kick him out as my secretary...

I sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Is that all?"

"No, also Mr. Phantomhive called in the office too."

"What?! What did he want? Have I been found out already?! I swear-"

"Calm down, honestly. It's not even close to that. And if ever you've been found out, I don't think he would need to call us to execute you. Though that will be very funny. Imagine, the CEO being hunt down by his own people because he's been caught by his mission and now his mission paying his people to do so."

"Ha ha ha, very funny indeed William." I said in gritted teeth.

I heard him sighed and I can't help but sigh in relief as well. "It's the first but, he said he'd been very suspicious about the Trancy and wants a reaper to go after his rival. Is that even allowed Sir? Sending a reaper after someone who's also currently paying us?"

"Why are you asking me?! Aren't you the one who worked longer at the organization than me?"

"It's the first I encountered clients go after each other at the same time. And besides, aren't you the CEO? This is your problem originally."

This man...I could so feel the smirk cracking his ugly stuck-up face.

"Then just send some reaper. It doesn't matter and they don't have to know right? As long as we're being paid, I don't really care. It's not like loyalty with our clients is in our motto. Is there someone free for this?"

"Claude just came back yesterday from his successful mission."

"Then send him to the Trancy immediately. Though I wonder, who would lived longer to have the pleasure to see their rival crumpled on the ground before their own death." I said grinning evilly.

There was a pause on the other line before he finally said, "I could now completely understand why the previous President have so much confidence in trusting you this business. I'll send Claude right away."

I smirked. This would be interesting...I wonder though how Claude will do his job this time. He always do his job fast and clean.

* * *

【GrellPOV】

It's been less than a week but Alois still won't stop crying. I can't tell him to stop though since I know exactly how he felt and I felt it myself too. All I could do right now is cry with him and hold him in my arms. This is really really depressing, I don't like seeing him like this too. I wished someone would take him soon and have a new family to love him as much.

We sat at the garden for hours, but the beautiful flowers seems not helping at all and not to mention the coldness of the season. Thank goodness the snow is not falling yet or it'll be a perfect scene for a tragedy of a love story...

I sighed.

"Shh...it's alright Alois-"

"No! It's not alright Grell! I won't probably see him again!"

"Don't you trust Ciel, dear?"

"I do...but somehow I still feel unease..." Alois sniffed and looked at me with his teary eyes. "Grell, what do I do? What will I do if he won't come and see me like he said? I don't think I'll be able to take it..."

"It will be alright dear. You two will see each other again, okay? Put a little more trust in him."

"I-I'm not strong enough like you Grell...I won't be able to handle it if the time comes and..."

"Alois, don't be so negative! What will Ciel ever say if he knew that you doubt him?"

Alois slumped back into leaning in my shoulders with a defeated expression. I didn't say anymore and just let him lean on me. We stayed like that until the afternoon, and Alois finally stopped crying or was it because he already had no tears to cry anymore?

Miss Hannah then walked in the garden and called for us. Alois and I both looked up and my heart skipped a bit for a moment, before me standing side by side Miss Hannah is...Sebastian?

He came back?

No, no...Sebastian don't wear glasses and-...

I suddenly let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. It's not him. It's just a man who looked awfully lot like him. And he also wear a butler uniform that is so close like what Sebastian is wearing the last time I saw him. What is it with rich people suddenly adopting orphans now?

But it's not like I'm complaining.

I'm actually quite happy.

"Well, here he is." Miss Hannah said, motioning to Alois as I lead him in front of them.

The man observed Alois with calculating eyes, a stern and cold look in his golden orbs. It kind of scare me and Alois, but we shouldn't judge people with their appearances right? Maybe he's just that kind of person?

"He will do." The man then finally said.

Alois gritted his teeth. "What do you mean by that?! I'm not some toy you're just going to buy or something! Don't speak of me like that!"

I hold Alois in place as he was about to pounce the man. I also expected the man to be surprised by Alois' outburst but instead, the man smiled.

He actually smiled.

"Yes, you are perfect. I apologize for giving you such an inappropriate word a while ago, but my master would definitely like you. I'll be gladly serve you if you ever accept to be my master's son, Your Highness." The man said so flawlessly, as he bowed before Alois with beauty and elegance that only reminded me of Sebastian.

Should I still be really have to think about him now?

Maybe if he only just ended it with me properly, then maybe I'd be able to move on?

Why can't I stop loving him...?

Alois was out for words and can only respond by nodding.

And at that same day, Alois had also left me.

I can't help but feel sad, though at least I know he's also in good hands now.

I'm alone all over again. Heh.

Nothing new about that, but why do I still hurt like it's the first time? How much more do I have to endure to finally be numb?

Why can't you just face me and say it to my face, Sebastian? Was it that bad, our memories together?

That you so badly wanted to deny them...?

"Grell!"

I flinched, the call for my name waking me up from my own world again. Focusing my eyes to where the voice came from, my world suddenly stopped.

"Ciel...?"

Together with his butler, Sebastian. I smiled at him feeling suddenly happy to see him again, and hoping that he'll look at me this time since he's alone only with Ciel, but he did not heed any attention to me still. He stood in a far distance, his cold and cruel eyes never meeting mine, his ruthless expression- did you use that only to me?

Why Sebastian? Why won't you look at me?

Is this what you really wanted?

_"Hey Sebas-chan~! What will you do if you got out of this place anyway?"_

_"I will do my best to reach my dreams of course. I would be higher than all of them, I can make anyone kneel before me."_

_"Does that mean you want to be the President Sebas-chan~?" *giggles*_

_*chuckles* "I guess so."_

In this path that you chose, I wonder if you're not feeling alone...

But even so you choose this path, even you're like that,

I will always love you, Sebastian.

I turn my attention back to Ciel, and he looked sadly at me. He did not say anything and just hugged me. I'm really glad because I really needed it right now. Sebastian kept his back on me, not a glance nor anything, as though I'm not here, like I don't exist.

But, I will never want to move on.

"You really came back Ciel, and it's only been three days~ I'm so glad!"

"Well, I wanted to see you and Alois already. So, where's Alois?"

"He just left a few minutes before you arrived. Someone has given him a new home too~" I said forcing myself to smile and look happy. "You just missed him."

"What?! Tsk. I should have come early. Nevermind, the man who adopted me seems like a powerful man, I'm sure I'll be able to use it to my advantage to know Alois' whereabouts."

I chuckled. "You sound like some detective hunting down a culprit~"

"Hmph, after all I need to settle some things straight to him! That I'm the SEME in this relationship!"

I laughed at this. "So, you finally know what that means?"

"I asked my butler."

Smiling, I said, "And you finally admit that you and Alois is in a relationship?"

It surprised Ciel, and he can't seem to respond yet. Subconsciously admitting it had shocked him, I guess; after all he won't still admit it out loud how he really feel about the blond. From afar, Sebastian kept his eyes to his young master, observing his surroundings carefully for anything that can harm his master, but me.

Never to me.

_"Then I will support you no matter what you do Sebas-chan~!"_

_"Really? I'm glad."_

Your smile that lights up my shallow existence, won't you show it to me again?

Why won't you smile at me again Sebastian? I don't want to forget!

It's okay right? Because it's no big deal. Even if it's just me, even if you don't reciprocate.

I will walk this path with you, for all eternity.

I decided, I will not be put off.

No matter what kind of messed up future I'll go through...

"Young master, we have to go. It's late, the master and his lady might be worried about you."

Ciel sighed but nodded, giving me a last hug.

"What will now happen to you Grell? Now that everyone is gone, the orphanage will be closed down."

"Well, I'll sure find somewhere..."

Ciel frowned. "What do you mean? You're not sure? You can stay with me-"

"No, Ciel. It's alright~ What are you being so worried about? I'll be fine~! Miss Hannah and I still have enough money to rent a place." I said smiling, reassuring him.

_It was a lie. But I don't want to be anyone's burden. And I don't think his new mother will gladly welcome me there._

Ciel nodded and finally drop the topic. We said our farewells and Ciel started to leave, with his loyal butler walking side by side with him. Why can't I get tired of this view? This very familiar view, where your back is always facing me, retreating away from me...

Even through this,

Even the need to hide our past...for you, Sebastian...

_"No, I believe you have mistaken me for someone else."_

I'll endure it.

_"Please, my Lady and I don't have time for this. I do not know you nor have anything to remember that has something to do with you. Now, do please leave us alone."_

There's no need for harsh words, and cold treatment, just leave it be...you'll be alright, Sebastian.

I've finally managed to be here now, time flies by so fast isn't it?

And I finally see you again.

So please once more, won't you give me one more chance to hold you?

I'll always be here for you, won't you even look at me?

No matter how small of importance my existence is to you,

Even if all of your mistakes backfire on me,

I will take it, I will take it all.

I don't care if I die as long as you breathe, because it's my future.

I've decided a long time ago,

I'll live only for you, Sebastian.

I will always be right here...

_"Just promise me that you will never forget me! Because it will really really break my heart~"_

_"Alright."_

_"Then I guess this is good-bye huh Sebby..."_

_"Grell."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I will get you out of here too someday."_

_"Good luck with that~!"_

_"You don't believe me?"_

You've changed a lot since then, can't I even hold your hand now?

_"I'll wait for you then...__"_

So won't you, for the last time, hold mine once more?

Just this once, Sebastian...

Please...

Let me hold you once more.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Le drama of it~ amg. TT_TT I'm sorry if you think this one is not my best chapter, but I'm really really depressed and sad and pissed off right now~ I just...asdfghjkjhgdfkxjccvxbcjkd! ! ! TT ~ TT But I don't really like leaving you guys all hanging for too long, so I will myself to finish this. **Please REVIEW**, and tell me about your thoughts in this chapter~** it will at least make me feel better~**_

_I don't really think I can update anymore in the current state of my kokoro~ soo heartbreaking I feel like killing this person with my own bare hands... _

**_Thanks for reading this chapter yo~_**

_TheAuthor: FUCKMYLIFE._

_TheNarrator: You mean, 'fuckHERlife'._

_TheAuthor: She should die a painful death._

_TheNarrator: Stay strong my beloved (shota) Author! I'll call for Grell~ And le bitch will die a painful death~! Bc_


	5. CHPTR IV: His Smile That Deceives

_I know it's very very late but...I swear I ain't procrastinating! I'm actually busy with work! XD It's true! Don't look at me through your computer screen like that! = 3=_

_Anyways, hope you'll like this chapter as well~ Thank you all for waiting! *hearts*_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

【SebastianPOV】

"It's a lie." Ciel said suddenly after minutes of pure silence in a very low voice that almost like whispering it to himself. Since we left the orphanage a while ago, he'd been so quiet as usual but somehow it was different this time; he looked rather _sad_. He kept his eyes on the street our car is passing by and kept it there even after he spoke.

"My Lord?" I asked in confirmation even though I heard him clearly.

He gave me a side glance. "What he said, it was obviously a lie."

"May I ask who?"

Ciel straighten from his sitting position and is now facing me, with a glare he said, "I'm talking about Grell, what he said earlier. He's lying."

I only nodded in response and not say anymore since I don't really have anything to say. But it only earn me another glare and a disgusted look towards me.

"Are you always this ignorant Sebastian? I know that you don't know him nor you have anything to do with him but at least show some sign that you recognize him as a human being. You act around him as though he doesn't exist." He paused, never his hateful eyes leave mine. "You don't actually believe him when he said that 'he'll be fine' did you?"

"He looks 'fine' to me, I don't know what it is that you are worried about my lord but he assures you already with a smiling face." I said with indifference.

He's eyes soften a bit. "Why do you think he did that?"

"What is my lord?"

"Smile..."

I look at him in confusion.

"Why do you think he smile like that Sebastian?" He continued, averting his eyes downward.

I almost raised an eyebrow but thankfully I managed to stop myself and kept my composure as neutral as always.

"Because humans smile when they are happy, and even though you don't show it my lord, I know you do as well."

"So you are saying that he smiles because he's happy?"

Of course, what else am I saying? Even children know of this. I could almost feel myself rolling my eyes in my head.

"It's 'children logic' my lord. What else can the reason be?"

And suddenly it's a staring contest.

This conversation isn't really going anywhere is it? What suddenly gotten into him is beyond me because if there's something I've learn about this child from the short time I've been serving him is that, he NEVER engage himself into non-sense conversation. I wonder, why start now?

That's what I thought though before I saw a smirk ghosting his usually bored looking face.

"Logic you say? Well, I am happy to inform you that your 'logic' about 'humans', as you so boldly excluded yourself, is wrong Sebastian. Though in some point you might be right as well, but only children would think that way since after all it is called 'children logic' is it not?" He said, his smirked getting wider. "And I believe you're not a child anymore?"

It caught me off guard that I can't help myself but narrow my eyes and brows at him, giving him a light glare.

"Grell's case is a bit...complicated."

I took a breath and calm myself. "How so?"

"Grell_ always_ smile, even when he's sad, depress, lonely, hurt, or in pain. He can't even cry when someone is around. He wouldn't. He can't cry on someone's shoulder either, he always cry on his own where he thought no one can see him. It was a sign of weakness to him and he don't want people to be bothered by it." He frowned, looking back outside the window, eyes narrowed. "So he always smile. And I hate it. I hated it when he look at me and smile, sometimes I wished that he would just cry instead and show the world how much lonely he was...people hurt him and those he helped turn their back on him just as soon, but he would still smile like life is so freaking great!"

He closed his eyes in frustration, his both fist clenched in anger.

"He won't even ask help. Hell, he don't even ask anything of them! Why he won't end his life is really beyond me, I don't think the life he's been and still enduring is worth all the pain..."

In all honesty, I was taken aback. I could only stare at him with my jaw hanging open. How it pain him for someone else's pain; Grell's pain. I didn't know he's capable of such concern.

"You can see him bleeding to death and still he would smile and tell you it's nothing...that he'll be fine. He's deceiving people Sebastian! Why won't he cry?! Why won't he cry and tell me how he hated his life! I can't even felt pain in my own life's tragedy because whenever I see him, compared to him, I feel like I'm the most lucky person on earth!"

His outburst left him breathless. He clenched his teeth trying to hold back his tears.

"Even I cry with Alois every night for our parents death even until now. All I think about is revenge...why can't he be like everyone else? Why do he have to be always so strong? I was supposed to be his friend but I can't do anything for him..."

Is Grell really in so much pain like Ciel is putting it? Has Grell always been like that?

He was never like that with me...

How could I forget? Grell is not like everyone else. He's different...he is _special_. He's a strong person. He picked his self up on his own when his parents sold him, when cruel men beat him up, and when people around him looked him in disgust. He would smile to people who hurt him and those who doesn't even care. He would smile at me everyday without miss, sing his heart out with happy songs even though his lonely...even the day I have to leave, he still smiled and tried not to cry.

Not because he doesn't want anyone to see him weak. No. He know how weak he was, that's why...

He does not want to bother anyone with it.

He don't like it when someone worries about him.

That's why he deceived them. Everyone around him, including me.

So he would always hide everything...

Behind his sweet and cheerful smile.

"And now, he would end up in the streets again. I just hope the snow won't fall down on him, like the rest of the world." Ciel said finally, staring at the dark sky.

I was supposed to be his friend too...

He cries in my shoulder,

He shed tears in front of me,

And tell me everyday that he's very lonely.

Only to me, he does all that.

I smile sadly to myself.

I'll be immediately forgiven if I ask for it without doubt, but I don't deserve any of it.

Why won't you just hate me Grell?

It's what I deserve.

Never in my life have I been so wrong...only now.

* * *

【GrellPOV】

The day has finally come that the orphanage is going to be closed down. I stood outside wearing the black sweater that Miss Hannah made for me, my old plaid red pants, and my red jacket that is not thick enough to help with the cold weather, because as to be expected luck do really hate me just like everything else; the snow has started falling the moment I stepped out off the doorstep.

I stare back at the only home I've ever known my whole life for the last time and sighed sadly, I would definitely miss this place so much.

Miss Hannah then walked towards me.

"Are you sure about your decision Grell?"

I sweetly smile at her. "Yes, of course! Don't worry to much about me~ I can definitely take care of myself now you know I've grown!"

"Well, you did grow but not literally." She said playfully referring to my current height.

I pouted. "Just you wait! The next time you see me I'll make sure that I'm taller than you are Miss Hannah!"

She laughed and I can't help but laugh with her. Just then that a car arrived. Her family heard about the orphanage closing and decided to take her to live with them. Miss Hannah asked me to come with her, but that would be too much. She has done enough for me, taking me in and taking care of me up until now; she's the only one who truly cared for me and it's enough for me. I don't want to bother her anymore and take more of her time to her family.

"My offer still stands."

I chuckle. "Just go and be with your family already~ I'll be fine!"

"If that's your decision then, alright. Here take this with you, it's the only money that's left."

She handed me a small plain old purse with a few coins inside. I smiled at her and nodded as thanks. A beautiful lady then got out of the car and walked towards Miss Hannah, she smiled at us and led Miss Hannah into the car; she must be her daughter, since they do resemble each other. We said our farewell and finally I'm on my own.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay, first things first. I need a job, and a place to stay." I turn my back from the orphanage to face the street that is not very familiar with me since I don't go out; the last time I did to earn some money, I got beaten up. Now I can't even take another step because...

"Where to go exactly?"

I don't know whether I would go to my left direction or the right...

And so I stood there and hugged myself for a while longer having my first problem already?

"Ugh! This is taking forever!" I whined, and finally decided to take the direction to my right just because it sounded good you know _'right direction'_, than the other one. I hanged my small bag in my back and started walking.

It took me an hour of walk before I arrived in the city, I just realized the orphanage location is rather a bit hidden from civilization. Or was it because I travel on foot? Maybe those cars can get there from here in just a matter of seconds? No, that's exaggerated. A few minutes maybe.

I walked further the city receiving more stares from people around me. I tried to ignore all of them and finally spotted a job sign.

"Yay!" I cheered quietly to myself and run towards the sign that is carelessly hanging outside a very elegant restaurant with huge glass windows. Seeing all the people inside made me hungry but it's not what I need right now. The sign said that they are in need of a waiter, well I can do that. It should be easy right? Waiters are the ones who takes orders and serve the orders after right? I once read something about it on a book I think.

"Yeah, I should try it out!" I smile happily to myself.

I walked inside the restaurant receiving another bouts of stares from the people inside it and went straight to the counter.

"Uhmm, I saw your sign outside about the waiter job. I was wondering if-"

"You should talk with the manager about that. I will call the manager!" The girl staff cut off immediately running inside another door there maybe where the kitchen was, looking so scared.

Have I said something bad?

I waited for her to come back trying my hardest to shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at. After a while the girl staff comes out together with an elegant beautiful blond man that I guessed is the manager then?

"The owner Aleister Chamber." The girl said to me then turn to the beautiful guy beside her. "It-it's him." The girl wisphered and the beautiful guy turn his gaze towards me, a horrifyingly dramatic expression in his face.

"What is this?!" He said motioning to my direction.

I flinched. "Uhh...I was just wondering if you still need a waiter-"

"Don't even try to tell me that you are going to apply for the position!"

"But-"

"Silence! My beautiful restaurant don't need a freak! Your color definitely destroys everything!" He said, dramatically putting his hand in his head like he's going to faint and the other accusingly pointing at me. He shouted it rather loudly and everyone who heard him clearly had laughed.

I watched them laugh and immediately lower my head in shame; running outside as fast and as far as I can from them. I stopped after a few streets and catch my breath.

Well that didn't go well.

I took a very very deep breath and compose myself. I will not give up now! I've been through worse, that a while ago is nothing!

I walked a few more blocks and saw another job sign. I run to it immediately, it said that they need a cook. Another restaurant, but unlike the other one it's a lot smaller and plain. Maybe this won't be as bad as before.

"Hello?" I called.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" A tall black guy with white hair comes out from the back room.

This one looks kind and gentle. I smiled inwardly.

"Sir, I was just wondering if you still need a cook?"

He stare at me for a while and I moved uncomfortably under his gaze then he said, "Can you cook?"

"Oh! I can cook! I can clean too!"

"We only need a cook."

"Ahh, I...I can be a cook and not clean..." I trailed off, feeling embarrassed at my obvious excitement.

Come on Grell don't mess this up!

The guy smiled. I swear he's the true form of that saying about men- 'Tall, dark and handsome'.

"Well..." He said hesitantly, averting his eyes from the side.

And there it goes. There's always a 'but' is there?

"I could hire you but...can you do something about...that?"

I stare at him in confusion.

"I'm just the manager you know, the owner was really Prince Soma and he kinda-"

"Agni! Who are you talking to?!" A shorter man with long purple hair suddenly walked out from the back door slamming open the door.

"Prince, this guy is applying for-"

"OMG! What is wrong with your teeth?! You monster! Agni get rid of that thing!"

"Prince please calm down."

The taller guy hold the shorter one and I took it as a chance to run away. Was that really a Prince or was he just named 'Prince'?

I sighed.

The third one I found had given me the same treatment and comment. The owner of a clinic named Lau even actually named specifically what made me look weird.

"I could dye my hair if it's too bright and wear contacts if my eyes look scary glowing but I can't do anything about my teeth...and it's not like I have the money to dye my hair nor buy myself contact lenses!" I whined to myself.

I stopped walking, close my eyes and sigh in defeat. I'm really getting tired and the snow is not helping either. My hair and clothes are now very soaked with melted snow, there are no more job signs around and it was now starting to get dark and colder. I'm in desperate need of somewhere to sleep right now. If it's spring, I don't actually mind sleeping in some dark alley like I used to do before I was put in the orphanage, but right now I will definitely froze to death if I tried it.

I looked up.

The stars are starting to show...I wonder how Ciel and Alois are doing? And also Sebastian? I hope they are all well and in a warm place right now because this cold is not really funny anymore.

"Maybe I should just find an abandoned house or building for tonight..."

I hugged my red jacket around me tightly and continued my walk but this time changing my route from the lively crowd to the dark alleys, since abandoned buildings and houses are always around this kind of dark places. Suddenly, a group of children run on me and I fell on the ground. They kept running and did not even bother to look back. That's when I realize that my bag is now missing.

"Ahh, great! And my purse is in there too..." I stood frowning. "And I was saving it to feed me for a day or so..."

Maybe they need it more than I do. Poor little children.

I continued my walk with now nothing but myself and clothes I'm wearing. But it was no good. Unlike when I was still a child, my small body can fit to small holes to enter locked abandoned houses but now I can't...it's hard to crawl with my body now.

Oh! There's a uhmm...what you call that kind of place?

Ohh right~ A disco bar! Maybe there's a job there!

I run towards it but suddenly two odd looking guys blocked my path.

"What a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" The one who holds what looks like a music box said rather robotic.

"Uhmm, I was wondering if there's a job here-"

"A job in a place like this?" The other that looked like a joker in a card game said, a lot normally than the other one.

"Y-yes...well actually I really need somewhere to stay the night, I don't have anywhere to go and all the jobs I tried applying a while ago didn't go really well..."

"Well you came into the right place since this building has an inn on the top floors." He started,

I brighten up.

"But sadly for you, we are not in need of anyone right now. So if you want to stay, you need to pay." He then said grinning.

And all hopes went crushing down again.

"But-...please! I can cook and clean and wash dishes, anything! Please let me stay even just for tonight! It's really cold here outside to sleep in the streets and-"

"Sleeping in the street? A beautiful doll like you?" The one that holds a music box said, then giving the other a look that looks like a silent conversation between them before turning back at me. "That's not good."

"You will do anything you say?" The joker guy said.

"Yes! Anything!" I responded a bit too fast.

The joker guy smiled. "Tell me, are you clean?"

Clean? What does he mean? Maybe he don't want someone dirty sleeping in the bed, it was an inn after all.

"Uhmm...well I took a shower this morning and-"

But before I even finish my sentence, the joker guy burst out in laughter and the expressionless guy smiled. He smiled! And it's a bit creepy...

I frowned. "What s-so f-funny...?"

My teeth started stuttering because of the cold wind.

"Hehe, you are the funny one! Well, I like you and I think you are clean. Very clean indeed." He said nodding his head agreeing to his self after willing himself to stop from laughing.

"Innocent girls are always the best and they always feels good." The other said keeping his smile in place. "My Lady, would you like to stay for the night then?"

I stare at them in confusion. What are they talking about? And what does innocent girls have to do with this? My brain is very tired to be thinking right now...and did he just refer me as a lady...?!

"Err...but I'm not a girl..."

The both of them looked at me like I just said the best lie of all.

"So you're not just a flat-chested woman then?" The joker guy asked.

"What?! No! I'm a guy!"

"Much better." The other said, his smile turned into a smirked.

I don't really know what they are talking about but I'm not listening to half of what they are now saying either because right now all I can think of is this irritating cold wind and snow that is now invading my sweater! My red jacket looked like it just dive in cold deep water...and I can feel my face really red now too.

My body then started shaking. I swear I'm going to froze to death here first before these guys stopped from talking.

"Aww, look he's shaking. You must be really cold now." The joker guy then walk closer to me. "You wanna have a hot bath and a warm bed~?"

I flinched. The guy is too close, but I nodded eagerly at the question. A warm bath! Who doesn't want a warm bath in this cold weather?!

The joker guy smirked, and they finally let me in. You can hear the loud music and people noise inside, it sounded fun I wish I can go in there too but it'll be too much to ask more from these kind people.

They walk me into one of the bedrooms upstairs, the joker guy said that he is called Joker -figures- and the other one is Drocell. Maybe they're brothers or maybe twins? We chat a little about things of where I came from and why I ended up in the streets, I don't really mind telling them since it's no big deal to me really.

When we reached the fifth floor, we stopped in front of one of the doors I guess is going to be my room. It's only a simple room with a bed and a bathroom, but it's not like I'm expecting a hotel looking room anyway. But isn't the bed too big for only one person?

"Here you go, this will be your room." Joker said.

"T-thank y-you...you're r-really kind."

"We can't just leave you on the streets now can we?" Drocell then said.

I nodded.

"Now, you go and have a hot bath. Just call out if you need anything." He continued.

"Alright."

I went in the bathroom and took my shower. I could almost cry. It's the most wonderful feeling I have this moment! Oh dear Gods the hot water is such a blessing I could just stay here in the bath forever! But I can't, they might thought I'm taking advantage of their kindness.

I got a towel from one of the cabinets and wipe myself dry but the biggest problem had shown itself. I forgot that my bag has been snatched and I don't have anything to wear. My clothes are very soaked with melted snow I can't wear them again. I guess I need to borrow some clothes too...

I poked my head outside the door. "Uhmm...do you have an extra clothing for me to wear? My other clothes are soaked..."

Both of them looked at me grinning.

Joker walked closer again, too close. "Well, you don't need clothes on what we're going to do so it's fine."

"H-huh?"

Drocell stood. "Come out here and sit on this bed and we'll show you."

I gulped. "Y-you don't actually mean...NO!"

Immediately, I closed the bathroom door as realization hit me.

These guys are perverts! Not kind people!

What did I get myself into?! I so messed up this time...ugh.

I run and crouched on the corner of the bathroom as the two started banging on the door and trying to open it.

"Come on get out of there!"

"No! You perverts! I will not do it with you!"

"Hey, you're the one who eagerly came here!"

"That's because I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong!"

The door then broke down and all I can do is sit there with only a towel and stare at them wide eyed in fear. They look down on me like a predator on their prey. I want to scream but will that even help? Will anyone hear me? Please someone...The two men both walked closer; I closed my eyes, hoping that they will just suddenly disappear. I can feel them coming closer and closer and closer, the sound of their laughter bouncing off the walls and when I finally lose all hope a loud sound of broken glass was heard outside. The window just got shattered and in just a matter of seconds, Drocell and Joker fell on the floor.

I open my eyes and stare wide eyed at the two bodies on the floor. A pair of black dress shoes standing outside the bathroom. A black suit. And a handsome face.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Yay~! OMG I miss giving cliff-hangers~ 8D Well there you go~ **Please REVIEW! n_n**_

_TheNarrator: LIES. You were procrastinating! I saw you~!_

_TheAuthor: You're the one who's procrastinating not me._

_TheNarrator: Don't put the blame on me~ I dun have work because you dun gimme something to narrate!_

_TheAuthor: Because I now have work._

_TheNarrator: LIES._

_TheAuthor: You know it's the truth._

_TheNarrator: Why can't you just let me blame you sometimes~? = 3=_


	6. CHPTR V: His WHAT?

_An update yey~! 8D Ohh you have no idea how hard this is for me...I started this after updating IE (It's Enough) at 10pm. And now I'm done and posting it at 3:00am. Ohh gawd why do I always finish stuffs at 3 in the morning? = 3= **I am now very sleepy, and I still need to wake up at 5am.**_

_I do hope this chapter don't seem to be rushed. (/ n |)_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

【GrellPOV】

The man's piercing eyes stared down at me like an angry parent to his child or an angry friend because he's concern...but, who is this man again? I don't remember having a friend nor knowing someone like him. I'm sure it's the first we saw each other, but why does he talk like he knows me?

Even though he only said one sentence. I mentally kick myself.

And does all men-in-black-suits always so intimidating?

I blink up at him innocently. Words won't come out of my mouth because my brain is yet to process them.

"Well?" The man said coldly, impatiently waiting for me to respond.

I gulped. "Did...did you kill them?"

He stare at me for a moment, which made me uncomfortable. Damn, those cold eyes reminds me of...

I shook my head. Think positive things, positive things!

"No. Don't worry, I only put them to...sleep."

My eyes narrowed and turn to the un-moving bodies on the floor. "B-but...are you sure? They look...dead."

The man only shrugged it off.

"Where are your clothes?" He then asked, looking around to where my clothes can possibly be.

My eyes widen in realization. I have completely forgotten that I'm currently in the nude with only a piece of towel, that is currently failing so badly into covering my body. I blushed real hard, I can feel my face heat up, claiming the same color of my hair.

Ohh god what did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? I'm so exposed in front of a handsome stranger, he might be disgusted because I'm also a man...

Sebastian, is that the reason why you hate me so much? Because I'm a man...? You are probably disgusted by me aren't you?

"My clothes are currently soaked of melted snow, I can't wear them anymore..." I said softly.

The man gave me a glance before walking back to the bedroom. I hear the shuffling of fabrics and movements and after a few more seconds, the man returned with a thick blanket in his arms, I figured he got from out of the bed. He walked towards me and spread the blanket wide, as if to say that he wants to wrap it around me.

Or was it what he is really trying to do?

I stare at him questioningly, but he didn't speak. He only stare back at me, but then his cold eyes narrowed impatiently and it's all I need to quickly threw myself onto the thick blanket.

I wouldn't want to end up like those two on the floor.

He wraps the blanket at me gently. Though I expect to be treated roughly, since he looked that kind of guy.

I don't really see him as a gentle person...

He's too cold and scary looking to be one.

"T-thank you..." I said, almost like a whisper. But I have a feeling that he hears it, because he nodded before turning his back and walking out of the bathroom.

Should I follow him then?

"Until when do you plan on staying there?" I hear the man said from outside, his voice giving off an annoyed groan to it.

So I was supposed to follow him then huh...

I walked out hesitantly, only to see the man glaring daggers at me. I squeak.

"W-what...?" I stutter, a bit frightened. This man just murdered two person, and he has no reason in saving me...and he came from the window! I read from some books that criminals always came from the window because they are criminals, they don't use the front door! Maybe he's just a murderer in a lose!

Oh God! Please if ever you are there! I'm so sorry! I won't like guys anymore just please save me from this murderer!

I almost cried that out loudly.

The man in black suit sighed, touching the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand, his eyebrows narrowed like he was in pain.

"Honestly, I can't believe I actually take this job...and now I'm stuck with an idiot."

"Hey!" I suddenly shouted, feeling a_ lot_ offended. Who is he calling an idiot?!

The man ignored me and kept his hand on the bridge of his nose, his eyes close.

"Who are you anyway?" I continued, glaring back at him feeling a bit brave.

I was insulted. He deserves at least a glare from me right?

Before I get murdered or something...

The man then finally return his cold eyes at me.

I gulped.

"Are you Grell?"

"Uhmm...yeah. Why?"

"My name is William T. Spears, and I'm the one your father assigned to find you."

"Uhh...what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm here to return you to your father."

What is this guy talking about? I don't have a father... Is he trying to make fun of me now?

"I'm sorry...I think you got the wrong person. I don't have a father..."

The man, William, rolled his eyes. "Of course. I meant your adopted father."

Okay, now this man is just being crazy.

"Neither do I have an adopted father-"

"Yes, of course. I was also informed that you'll try to deny it. Now please just come with me and stop being stubborn."

Huuuuuuuuuuuuh?!

"Wait, what?! Who informed you what?! But I don't even have an adopted father for real! I didn't get adopted, I was-"

"See? You even confirmed that you came from an orphanage."

"Well, yeah...but that's not-"

"Please, my orders are clear. The details they sent me are more clear. You can deny all you want but I'm not going anywhere until I bring you back to your adopted father. Even if I have to drag you back."

"You must be kidding me..."

"I don't kid."

"No way..."

"Are you done?"

"But...but..."

William sighed. I am too shocked at the moment and too confused at what was happening that I didn't notice him walk towards me until I was swept off the ground. I squeak like a freaking girl. It was so very very embarrassing, you can repeat the word 'very' in an infinite manner. Please someone tell me this guy has no hatred against feminine guys!

"What are you doing?!" I whined, being caught off guard.

"I'm trying to make this easy for the both of us."

"What?"

He ignored me again, and jumped suddenly at the windowsill, where he came.

My eyes widen.

He's not actually thinking of...

"Wait, wait! There's the front door- AAHHHHHHHH! ! !"

The guy actually freaking jumped!

I screamed my lungs out whilst holding onto him tightly, I even thought my vocal cords snapped. I swear this man is suicidal if not a criminal! But why do I have to be in this?! I know my life isn't the best, but I still like living! I love my life! I want to experience and learn more things before I die!

Blowing cold wind engulfs me, rather us in the process.

I feel like I'm falling, and it's only natural because I AM FALLING.

I could say all kinds of curses into his handsome face right now if not of this_ anticipating death_ on my part.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled, after I felt we landed on the ground, still alive and unharmed.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"What do you mean 'what'?! Are you trying to kill us both?!"

"I don't." The man simply said.

I frowned at him. "There are things called 'front doors' you know. You are ignoring their purpose in life. You're an insensitive bastard you know that?"

The man stare at me blankly as if contemplating what to say about what I said, before suddenly a smirk appeared in his stoic face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been so selfish all this time, I did not consider any of their feelings now don't I? Imagine how that window felt when I came crashing in that room." He said feigning his concern.

F-fuuu...

The bastard is mocking me!

He's making fun of me...again!

I really really wanna cry right now...he might really think I'm an idiot.

I'm such a girl.

I then had my face plant in my both hands. I had to. It won't hide me from anything but at least anything is hidden from me! I bet I looked like a tomato right now...

"It's better when it's quiet, see? Can we go now?"

"Whatever." I muttered, my word muffled by my hands that I kept on my face.

Maybe until in the near future?

* * *

【SebastianPOV】

"Young master, what are we trying to find again?"

"Not 'what' Sebastian,_ who_! We are trying to find _who_ adopted Alois! Are you even paying attention to what I say to you?" The child growl in annoyance.

I understand the child's annoyance though, the fact that I asked the same question for the fifth time already.

"I apologize." I bowed lightly.

A day passed since the orphanage was closed, I can't help but wonder now about Ciel's words. It kept me from focusing on anything but Grell's current situation...I can't sleep, nor relax or think properly. I'm fucking worried. Worried about Grell. And me being worried is a bad thing most of the time.

It makes my composure unstable and my thinking a mess.

And this is all this brat's fault.

If only he had shut his mouth about things I tried my best not to think about, then maybe I'm focused at the task at hand right now.

He does not have the rights to be mad at me about not paying attention.

How can I, when Grell is out there alone in this cold weather?

When he has nowhere to go?

A place to stay and food to eat?

What if people take advantage of him or hurt him?

Fuck. Just fuck.

"Sebastian! Are you listening?!"

"What is it my lord?"

The child sighed, trying his best to not lash out. "Really, Sebastian? What is wrong with you?"

I frowned.

"This is your fault." I said accusingly at him.

"Excuse me?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You kept talking about Grell, I..."

"You what?"

"Stop. Please stop."

Ciel smirked inwardly. "Why? You don't know him. He's a stranger to you. You told me. You told _him_."

My eyes narrowed, not at him but into space. What is wrong with me?

Why did I do that? Why did I told him that...

I know him,

He's not a stranger to me,

He's not...

"It should not concern you whatever I say about him right? It's not like you are friends or anything."

I am his friend and it concern me...

You know nothing about us...

"Poor thing, his _long lost friend Sebastian_ might really hate him that much to not show himself."

Shut up,

I don't hate him.

"What do you think Sebastian?"

No...

"Hmm?"

No...

"Can't deny the truth now can we?"

No... no...

No...

I clenched my both fists tightly, anger building up inside my chest.

A burning feeling,

I've never felt this angry before...

"You must admit, I'm right from the very start. I told him to forget about the bastard, but he didn't listen to me. Now he had no choice but to forget about him."

Little bastard...

He can't forget about me,

He can't,

He will not,

I don't want him to...

No...

I don't want him to forget about me...

I don't-

"Are you regretting it now _Sebastian_?"

My eyes widen, suddenly caught off guard. What is this child trying to do?

"What the hell?"

"Hmm? You are feeling guilty now right? You regret everything that you did. You know it was _you_. You know _you_ are _him_. It is very obvious in your reactions, _dear Sebastian_."

I growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about, young master." I said, hissing at the mention of his honorifics.

This child pisses me off. He never seem to fail in doing so.

"But you do."

"Stop outsmarting me child. I can see what you are plotting. I know a psychological game when I see it. Stop messing with my head."

The child scoffed, disappointment evident on his face.

"I should have thought you would still try to deny it. Staying strong to what we believed in are we? But I assure you Sebastian, I am right. You are going to regret your past actions one of these days. Because I am _never_ wrong."

Ciel then turn his back on me, continuing his search for Alois, through piles of papers and records that he ordered me to bring to him.

My teeth clenched, my fangs showing dangerously with my anger.

Damn this child.

Damn this child to hell.

How could he?

He knows nothing!

The little bastard...

I close my eyes, fists still clenched, trying to suppress my anger.

Why does he have to be right all the time?

* * *

【GrellPOV】

I stare wide eyed at he huge mansion in front of me. Am I dreaming? I must be right?

It's like this house came out from a fairy tale book.

"Am I going to live there...?" I breathed out.

"It is where _you_ live."

I frowned. This is not good.

How can I make this guy believe that I'm not the _Grell_ he is looking for?

The real guy must be out there now cold and shivering from all this snow...

And what if his adopted father found out?

I bet he's going to be mad at me, thinking that I set this up and throw me back out at the cold street, or worse, even hurt me with this guy. He is, after all, paying this guy right? He can pay him to murder me and hide my body somewhere. But it's not like anyone will notice I'm gone or anything.

I gulped.

"Can I walk on my own now?"

"No. Not until we are inside, where you can't run away again."

"I won't run away."

"No. I don't trust you."

"That was too straight-forward of you. You hurt my feelings."

William frowned, still not looking at me but continued to walked, nearing the huge house. This guy is tough, I will admit. We are, rather _he_ was jumping from roof to roof like a supernatural being all night until we reach this place. It was a long travel, it got us the whole night to arrive in here.

The sun now is starting to rise, I can almost feel it's warmth in my face.

I stare at it longingly, as if I want it to be closer.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"No..."

"No?"

"You know, we'll both be in trouble with your rich employer if he knew you brought back the wrong guy."

"You're still on it?"

I frowned at him half heartedly, having lack of sleep. You can't possibly expect me to fall asleep while jumping on rooftops of tall buildings and houses now do you? I can honestly say to you right now that this guy named William T. Spears, don't know how to use the street, just like he doesn't know how to use the front door.

"That's because I'm telling you the truth...I'm not..."

I yawned.

My eyes getting heavier as I will them to stay open.

And before I even got the chance to finish my sentence,

The last strength I have left me completely.

The warmth of the body close to me,

The arms wrapped around me comfortably, lulling me to sleep...

Until finally,

Darkness engulfs me...

In the arms of a stranger,

I've fallen asleep.

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Thanks for reading yo~ This chapter is indeed a lot shorter than my other updates. I have a minimum word count of 3000+ in my every update but this chapter lacks 300+ words to meet that quota I made myself. XDD But I can't write anymore and I really need sleep yo. Ehehehe~ _

_But don't get me wrong, I didn't end it like that because I need sleep; if I really thought about this chapter not done I would wait until next week to finish it! XDD** I don't post half-hearted updates!** I really don't! = 3= I really thought that was the best way to end this chapter~_

_I don't wanna spoil the fun for the next chapter you know~ Ohohoho~ **Now, kind people, please leave a REVIEW**. n_n_

_TheNarrator: I would die happy if I ever get the chance to sleep in your arms like that~_

_TheAuthor: Why not just die now?_

_TheNarrator: I hate you so much Sadie... TT n TT_

_TheAuthor: The feeling is mutual. And that stupid nickname._

_TheNarrator: So cruel~ You're breaking my heart! /sobs_


	7. CHPTR VI: A New Family, A New Home

_I've been scolded...so here's an update~! LOL. XDD And **YAY! THIS CHAPTER JUST EXPLODES OF OOCNESSESESESES YO~! OuO **But hey 'tis an AU! You have nothing to complain about~! You have nothing! You have... You... /sobs_

_I'm so sorry AMG yo. QnQ_

_**WARNING:** Rating has been changed into T! Because of the curses, swearing and stuffs... =_=_

**_Hope you still enjoy reading this chapter~ *puppy eyes*_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

【SebastianPOV】

Ciel kept on rummaging on piles and piles of papers and documents clattered atop his once tidy study table. He's been doing it for two days straight now, and still the child won't give up. He's still as determined, into finding his friend's whereabouts, as the first day.

And I envy him.

I did not show such effort nor determination into keeping my promise to Grell in those days we are apart.

Just like that, I forget about him and go on with my life.

Like nothing happened.

Like we never known each other.

And now that even fate had helped me see him again,

I still treat him as such.

Like I never known him.

"I found it!" Ciel suddenly announced victoriously, a smirk on his face while staring at the paper in his hands.

Pulling me out of my own thoughts.

I smiled at his childish reaction but still keeping my eyes at the tea I am preparing for him to drink.

"What is, my lord?" I asked, though I perfectly knew what it is.

"Alois' whereabouts!" The child's smirk widen. "Fancy last name, I bet he loves it to death next to his name." He then laughed mockingly.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, finally turning my eyes to him.

"The bastard who got him is the Trancy. He's currently staying now at the Trancy household. Maybe I should send an invitation there."

The mention of it caught me off guard that I almost made the tea I was pouring into the tea cup spilled. Almost.

I cleared my throat.

"Young master, I am sure by now that you are aware that the Trancy is an enemy to your father."

"_Adoptive father_." He corrected. "And it's not like I am going to invite_ them_. I'm only going to inform Alois, his adoptive father doesn't need to know."

I consider this for a moment, though it is not mainly what I am concerning myself about. I am sure that Claude has been already sent for the head of the Trancy's and already watching their every move ready to strike anytime now, it'll be very awkward and embarrassing if that bastard saw me in this butler uniform serving a spoiled child.

What was the reason I am in this situation again?

That snickering bastard demon.

No. I don't think I could take that.

"Young master, how about-"

"No, Sebastian. No nothing. I will invite Alois here secretly and you can't do anything about it."

My eyes narrowed. "I could tell your father."

"I could tell him you're lying." He responded as fast.

"He won't believe you."

"And he will believe you?"

"I don't have any reason to lie."

"And I have?"

I stopped and stare at him for a second. My eyes still narrowed.

This brat... "This talk is going nowhere."

"You started it."

"I did not."

"You did."

"I did n-" This conversation is really going nowhere!

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. "Young master, how about we stop this conversation now?"

The boy relaxed more in his seat, a smirk still in his face. "Sure, but my mind still won't change. Now make that invitation and send it secretly to Alois there at the Trancy."

My eyebrow twitch.

Send it there secretly and then what? Get found sneaking at the Trancy manor by that snickering demon bastard...

I can't even say his disgusting name!

But alright, let's just say that,_ 'Sure I can do that I'm a 'reaper' after all'_ but this brat don't know that.

How can he know that I can really send his mail to that other brat _secretly _without being found out? Because I doubt with my whole being that it's not because he TRUST my ability.

No. It is most unlikely.

"And how am I going to do that, my lord? If we send it to the Trancy household, I am sure that anyone in that manor could take their hands to the invitation and found you out."

The brat scoffed. "It is not my problem now is it? I only give orders, you do the job. It's your own fault and lame ability if it is found out."

I can feel the side of my lips twitching.

"Yes, my lord."

I could only hope that my mission includes beheading this child.

* * *

【GrellPOV】

My eyes flutters open in a slow manner. What happened?

And since when did I come to bed? Nor have a bed to sleep at?

_'And wow, it is a soft bed.' _I moved my body into a more comfortable position, my eyes still blurred of sleep.

All I remembered was freezing in the cold street...

Snow and more snow... then the twins in an alley and...

I gasped, remembering almost being raped.

I sat up quickly and immediately check my body for any sign of injuries from sexual harassment, but there were none. Actually I'm not quite sure seeing that I'm fully dressed and I can't see the skin of my body underneath the clothes.

_'Aww, cute~ I'm in red PJs! And I adore anything RED~'_

I shook my head. This isn't the time for adoring red things!

But I am thankful that it seems like I am perfectly fine, because I don't feel any pain anywhere.

What happened after the incident anyway?

I look around and took in all my surroundings.

My jaw dropped.

My eyes immediately widen in awe at the fancy decor of the overly large bedroom and the overly large canopy bed occupying a wide space in the room, where I slept. And everything is RED. I can almost feel my heart stopped at the paradise in front of me, I could almost faint.

This is too much...

The sound of the door opening woke me up from my awe-filled thoughts.

"Finally awake?" The handsome man who entered the room asked, only standing next to the door which is quite far from the bed.

I turn to look at him and gasped at his handsomeness and blush real hard.

Wait.

I know this man. I know, I already saw him somewhere...

Oh!

Right, I've been save by this man and was mistaken for being the son of his overly rich employer!

What was his name again?

I thought real hard and stare at him for almost a minute which earn me a raised eyebrow from him but then his name finally comes back to my head.

"William!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger to his face. "Your name is William...something..."

I forgot his surname...

He was about to help me out of it but when he opened his mouth to speak, his surname somehow made it's way back to my head.

"Pears! You are William Pears!"

The man coughs and cleared his throat, seeming annoyed.

"_Spears_." He corrected, in his gritted teeth. "My name is William T. Spears. Now are you done reminiscing and ready for your breakfast?"

My brow creased into disappointment at guessing his surname wrong. _'I was sure I remembered his surname right! But it was a close one too!' _I whine to myself pouting.

"How many hours I've been sleeping here?" I asked sleepily.

"Hours? You've been asleep for days." He stated coldly. But I guess that's normal for him.

"Days?!"

"Yes."

"I...I didn't die?"

"No. Why would you?"

"Well, I can't be possibly being fed while I sleep right?"

"You only slept for _days_ not weeks. Do not exaggerate."

I frowned and then looked down, words suddenly rolling out of my mouth without even thinking. "Are you the one who dress me in this clothes?"

I look up, meeting his eyes briefly.

Oh god, did I just asked...

If he saw me completely... in the nude?

Finally realizing what I just asked, my face burned beat red.

William opened his mouth to answer but I quickly raised a hand to stop him, my other hand desperately trying to hide my red face.

"No. Please forget I asked that."

William closed his mouth.

Remembering something, I then suddenly felt panic. Waking my senses completely.

"Is the owner of this house home?! Did he knows?! Did he see me?! Ohh gods I need to go! Please find the correct person right away William! We are so deeeead!"

William rolled his eyes. "Calm down. We are not _'so dead' _as you dramatically put it. If you are still not convince, I could call your adoptive father and you can talk to him."

"What?! No, no NO! You are getting this all wrong! I'm not-"

But then William got his phone already and dialed a number.

"Mr. Sutcliff, Sir. Yes, this is William T. Spears-"

_'Mr. Sutcliff? Could it be? The rich owner of this house?! This bastard really called the guy!'_ I gasped and immediately throw myself in his direction, only to be gracefully avoided resulting my person to hit the beautiful red carpet covering the floor.

"Yes, your son-"

I tried again, desperately reaching for his cellphone but is unfortunately being stopped by a hand in my face.

"Your son here wanted to-"

"Nononononono-" I cried but the phone was then suddenly placed in my ears.

I gulped.

"Grell?" The voice said in the other line.

"Y-yes...?" I responded nervously, but in the bright side at least his not at home at the moment and I could still escape when I'm found ou-

"Nervous, are we?" The voice said again, teasing? It was a nice voice actually, not scary at all like those you can imagine having an old face and fat belly and white beards and creepy laughs...No, I'm not talking about Mr. Santa Clause.

This man has a more manly and strict tone of voice though smooth and calming if he wants too. And he sounded young too...maybe like in his mid 20's? But there were no man in their right minds that will adopt a teenager still at a young age...unless they're unable to create a child of their own or something. Or maybe he just really have a young voice?

Or his wife is already dead and he's loyal? Because I don't see any wife in here and William did not mention a thing.

I shook my head from thinking too much.

I tried to gulp down my nervousness, it will be more good if the guy knew the truth sooner right?

"Uhmm...Sir, the truth is I'm not that guy you adopted..." I started, the voice at the other line then also quieted.

Ohh gods, he's angry!

"I'm so sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to sleep in your house too! I swear! It's just this William guy! It's his fault! If ever, he's the one to blame! Ohh please don't sue me or anything! I'm just a poor guy! I don't own anything to bail myself out of jail! I'm still young too! I love my life! I still want to learn more things! I-"

To my surprise, the man on the other line laughed. Laughed real hard, that I frowned at it and made me annoyed and embarrassed and felt being made fun off. Again.

"Sir?" I asked, a bit angered but it came out more sounding curious.

"I like you already. I'm sorry about this, you see it was a bit late when I happen to adopt you so you were not informed. I think the orphanage was closed by then, but don't worry I talked about this with Miss Hannah and you are adopted legally on papers. William told me what happened, though I really don't know how you get in that kind of place. But I am just glad you are immediately found."

My eyes widen in shock at the information. Seriously? I've been...adopted? And the first thing my adoptive father knows was that I'm with two guys in a bathroom naked...

"NO! It's not what you think! I was not selling my body or anything like that! It was all a misunderstandi-"

The man laughed again. I swear that laugh is getting more and more seductive. What is this man, a porn star or something?

I froze.

Ohh gods I'm so dirty minded and disgusting...

Really?_ Seductive_, Grell? That's the first you thought about someone who just _adopted_ you? And you don't even see how old the guy is yet!

But regardless of the age, isn't it still inappropriate to think of your new _father_ like that...?

I hate myself...

"No, of course not. Don't worry, I did not accuse you of such a thing."

I can't help but sighed in relief at that.

"Well, I sent William there to be your caretaker for now. So just relax and feel at home, it'll be your new home now after all. I made sure anything that you need is there. If there is something else, you can ask William or the other servants."

I smiled, but I wish I could see him right now.

I just wish to see the one person who adopted me...

Because when I already thought that there is no hope of having a family of my own, that no one wants me to be a part of their family...

He came.

Right now, there's nothing more that can make me a lot happier.

A family...

A home.

"Then...can I call you, Papa?" I asked shyly.

The man laughed again, though not a mocking laugh but a laugh with fondness. "Aren't you a bit old for that?" He asked.

I blushed, and frowned sadly with disappointment. I just thought I could finally call someone like...

But he's right... I'm too old for tha-

"But I'd like that, so I guess it's fine if it is what you want."

My face brighten at his words and sweet tone. I could almost feel him petting my head and ruffling my hair.

I can't take it anymore...

I'm so happy...

I sniffle.

"Are you crying? Grell?"

And I really can't take it anymore I cried loudly in happiness like a new born baby.

"N-no...I-I'm just so h-happy...t-thank y-you..." I cried, hiccuping and sniffling at my every word.

"It's...quite alright, don't cry."

"You don't understand h-how much this meant to m-me...I grew up with my p-parents treating me like t-trash...the family I knew in the orphanage k-keeps getting adopted and I n-never see them again after that...I'm always left alone...I was never..." I sniffled again. "I was never a-able to call someone...Papa..."

Then there was silence. Only the sound of my crying and my hiccups are the only thing that you can hear.

I can feel him then smiling at the other line, "Yes, I know you've been through a lot. But you won't have to worry about those anymore, Grell. I will be here for you from now on. I will never leave you, you will never be alone again. Do you understand that?"

I smiled and nodded muttering a small 'okay', still with my tears that won't stop from flowing.

I tried desperately at wiping them at the sleeves of my pajama, soiling them.

"Good. If that's the case then, I guess it is only fair enough that I call you my baby." My adoptive father then said, a matter of fact.

Everything that I'm doing was put into a stop, even my crying and hiccups.

His words finally sinking in... "W-what?"

"What? If I'm the _Papa_, then you are the _baby_, isn't it? Or am I wrong?"

The teasing voice again.

I blushed, my face burning like a hot baked tomato. "N-no...I guess t-that's just fair..."

"Good." I could feel his smile again.

I really, really wanna see this man. "Are you...coming for dinner later?"

"Hmm, that depends. Does the baby wants me to?"

My face burned even more redder, if that's even possible, at the pet name. "Y-yes..."

"Then, I'll be there."

I brightened up and almost jumped on my feet._ 'Really?! I'm...I'm going to see him tonight?!' _

"I-I'll wait for you!"

"Alright. Does the baby needs anything else?"

"N-no...I'm all good!"

"Good. Papa is hanging up now."

"O-okay!"

A beep then was heard, ending the line. I breathed out, the air I didn't even know I was holding in my lungs. I can't help but giggle and wiggle in delight while blushing like a school girl-

William cleared his throat and I squeak.

I've completely forgotten about him being still in the room!

"So, is _the baby_ convinced now?" He asked.

My eyes widen and my poor cheeks once again burned with embarrassment.

How much does this guy heard?!

And ohh gods...he just saw me...

I acted so uncool and girly! I cried like a sissy baby! And...and...

UWAAAAAAAAH! ! !

I run back to my bed, hide under my blankets, and buried my face flat into my soft big pillows.

William then snicker.

"Shut up!"

WHY GOD WHY...

* * *

【ClaudePOV】

"Claudeeee! Look, a mail! Can you believe it?! A mail FOR ME! I haven't ever received a mail just for me! I'm so happy! YAY! Claude are you listening?!" The annoying blond brat yelled jumping around like an idiot next to his bed.

It was only been a few days since I started working for this brat and I already hate it with my most fiery passion. The blond brat is annoying, clingy, and just won't stop talking and moving!

What the hell is this kid?!

I swear to all the gods, all the Trancy's heads are detached from their bodies tomorrow morning! Even if it's not in my 'To Die' list!

"Your highness, where ever do you find that mail? I am the one who should be handing you your mails. And you are too happy. That can be just some brochure or advertisement of food or clothes."

"Ohh..." He said in disappointment. "But I found it under my pillow...if it's only some stuffs like that, they don't need to put it under my pillow!"

I stare at him, my face still void of any emotions.

The blond brat then opened the envelop like it's a birthday present, scattering pieces of paper into the carpet.

My eyebrow twitched.

I was about to comment on his childish and idiotic actions when he suddenly gasped. His face phasing into different facial expressions that I, myself, can't even define what are.

"Claude! It's from Ciel! Cieeel! Oh my god! I can't believe it! It's from my beloved Ciel! Did you hear what I said Claude?! He didn't forget about me like that friend of Grell!"

"I hear you just fine, please stop shouting. Who is this Ciel and Grell?"

"Grell is my friend! He is Ciel's friend too! And Ciel is my boyfriend!"

I cleared my throat.

"Your boyfriend, your highness?" I asked, not trusting if I heard him right.

"Yes, yes! My boyfriend! He's been adopted by that Phantomhive lady, -I don't really like that lady he took Ciel away from me-, and he's inviting me for tea!" He said dancing with joy.

My heart almost stopped.

Phantomhive?

I remember William telling me about Sebastian being sent to assassinate the family...

Fuck.

The bastard will surely laugh his ass off if he saw me working for this annoying brat.

What is that bastard doing not yet killing his victims anyway?

I growled.

He was sent first. He should have finished his job first!

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_LOL~ Well that isn't a dramaaa~ Ohohohoho~ I've been writing too much drama this pass few days that I thought I need to write something new for a change...yeah. And YAY! Claude is here~ OuO_

_So I guess the next I will update is INC(I'm not CUTE!)~ ;D Because it's not a drama/sad fic. LOL. Please check it out too if you have the time~ :DD_

___I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you and stuffs~ QnQ** So, p**_**_lease leave a review everyone and tell me what you think~! OuO Your reviews push me to update fast~! *winks*_**

_TheNarrator: Sadie! Tell me who that Mr. Sutcliff is already! I need to know things in advance AMG~!_

_TheAuthor: Mr. Sutcliff is Mr. Sutcliff. Idiot._

_TheNarrator: Grell is the only Sutcliff~!_

_TheAuthor: And Sebastian is the only Michaelis?_

_TheNarrator: But you didn't give 'Mr. Sutcliff' a name~!_

_TheAuthor: Neither 'Mr. Michaelis'._

_TheNarrator: No! You don't create OC~! **You suck at creating OC!** THERE IS NO OC! I need to know who's that Mr. Michaelis guy too~!_

_TheAuthor: *eyebrow twitch* *pulls out scalpel and licks it tantalizingly slow* Who...**suck at creating OC?**_

_TheNarrator: Ahaha...aha...ha...that guy sitting there in the white shirt? *runs off*_


End file.
